


"Die Götter würfeln nicht"

by HuginMunin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreak, History, Intrigue, Kings & Queens, Revenge, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuginMunin/pseuds/HuginMunin
Summary: Die Welt schien immer wieder aufs Neue aus ihren Fugen zu geraten. Ob der Tod Ragnar Lothbroks dafür sorgen konnte, dass sich die verschobenen Gefüge wieder annäherten? Ása hätte gern darauf verzichtet ihren Bruder samt Gefolge nach England zu begleiten. Schatten der Vergangenheit holten nicht nur sie, sondern auch den selbsternannten König von Norwegen eher ein, als ihnen allen lieb sein mochte. Ob die Götter ein Spiel mit ihnen spielten?





	1. Dem Ruf folgen

Kapitel 1 – Dem Ruf folgen

Kattegat. Hier hatte vor bald fünf Jahren ein Abenteuer begonnen, nun sollte die Handelsstadt abermals Ausgangspunkt eines weiteren Aufbruchs werden. Ása zog den Pelzmantel enger um ihre Schultern, während die Männer nochmals die letzten Kräfte mobilisierten, um das Boot ans langersehnte Ziel zu bringen.

Die Vorkehrungen für dieses Unterfangen hatten es nicht erlaubt, dass sie auf die warmen Jahreszeiten warteten. Es war bereits ohnehin viel zu viel Zeit ins Land gezogen. Der Winter näherte sich in rasanten Schritten seinem Ende zu. Verglichen mit ihrer eigenen Heimat, dem Königreich Trøndelag, war es in Kattegat zu dieser Jahreszeit deutlich wärmer. Doch Winter blieb Winter. Normalerweise war sie nicht empfindlich, denn durch ihre Herkunft im hohen Norden Norwegens war sie langanhaltende Perioden an Kälte, Schnee und Eis gewohnt. Aber nun… Fröstelte Ása womöglich vor dem, was schon bald auf sie wartete?

Sie konnte die innere Unruhe nicht abstreiten. Mehrere Schiffe hatten Trøndelag zusammen mit ihrem König verlassen, um den Ruf der Söhne Ragnars zu folgen. Ihr Bruder Halvar, seit bald einem Jahr Erbe des Thrones, hatte diesem Wunsch entsprochen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr kannte er weder Kattegat, noch einen der dortigen Prinzen. Es bestand keinerlei Bündnis oder eine Bringschuld zwischen den Königreichen. Doch Halvar empfand es als seine Pflicht als Nordmann den hochherrschaftlichen Prinzen bei der Rache am Mord ihres Vaters zur Seite zu stehen.

Ása konnte nicht abstreiten, dass der Verstorbene in ganz Midgard sagenumwoben war. Sie hatte ihn einst nicht kennengelernt. Aber es war unmöglich, nichts über das Leben, die Kriegslisten und den Aufstieg dieses großen Mannes gehört zu haben. Schon zu Lebzeiten war Ragnar Lothbrok eine Legende gewesen. Nun sollte sein Tod Kräfte aus dem ganzen Norden bündeln und einen.

Mit zwei seiner Söhne jedoch war Ása vor fünf Jahren ins Mittelmeer aufgebrochen.

Sie hatte von der großen Lagertha, Ragnars erstem Weib, wundersame Geschichten gehört, die ihr Mut machten. Denn genauso wie die Königin Kattegats war auch Ása ohne Mann im Leben.

Als ältestes Kind hatte Ása noch bis vor rund sechzehn Jahren die Königsbürde auf ihren Schultern gespürt. Dem verstorbenen König Håkon von Trøndelag waren einst Zwillingstöchter geboren wurden, Ása und Alva. Es hatte lange gedauert bis Håkons getreues Weib ihm letztlich Halvar gebar. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt waren die Mädchen bereits zwölf Jahre alt. Beide waren bis dahin vom Vater, einem König aus dem altnordischen Geschlecht der Könige von Halogaland, an ihre Rollen herangeführt worden. Alva sollte die spätere Königin Ása bestmöglich unterstützen, während die Erstgeborene neben diplomatischem Geschick auch im Kampf ausgebildet wurde. Doch mit Halvars Geburt änderte sich alles. Ein männlicher Erbe entließ Ása aus ihrer auferlegten Bürde. Umso älter ihr Bruder wurde, umso leichter wurde das Herz der Prinzessin. Sie brauchte keine Königin mehr werden. Sie wollte Halvar jedoch stets eine Stütze sein, solange sie noch am Herd des Vaters weilte und ihr Bruder sie brauchte.

Letztlich kam alles ganz anders. Die Hoffnung, einen liebenden Mann zu finden, der in ihr mehr als eine Prinzessin sah, wurde mehrmals enttäuscht. Hinzukam, dass der strenge Vater seine Töchter am liebsten mit Prinzen aus verbündeten Sippen vermählt sehen wollte. Geeignete Kandidaten hatte es viele gegeben. Einige waren am Widerstand des Königs gescheitert, andere hatte Ása abgelehnt. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Alva war Ása letztendlich geblieben. Verbittert. Enttäuscht. Ein spätes Mädchen. Gut, sie war schon lange kein Mädchen mehr. Andere Frauen in ihrem Alter machten sich bereits Gedanken darüber, wann ihre Töchter das erste Mal bluteten und somit reif waren, um das heimische Nest zu verlassen. Die Götter schienen wohl andere Pläne mit ihr zu haben. So hoffte sie jedenfalls.

Das Rascheln unter einem mit Pelzen bedeckten Hügel unweit neben ihr, ließ die Frau wieder zurück in die Gegenwart finden. Leicht verschlafen schaute ein blaues Augenpaar unter einem Schafsfell empor. Das braune Haar seiner Besitzerin stand vom Schlaf ein wenig wirr ab. Müde rieb sich das Kind die Augen.

„Sind wir bald da?“, wollte das Mädchen nach einem herzhaften Gähnen wissen.

Ása konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Die Götter liebten sie wohl auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise. Sie musste versuchen, weiterhin Vertrauen in sie zu haben.


	2. Ankommen

Kapitel 2 –  Ankommen

Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie zwei Kinder zu versorgen hatte. Ihre Freundin Sylka, die seit über zwanzig Jahren sowohl im Alltag als auch auf dem Schlachtfeld kaum von ihrer Seite wich, hätte abermals über Ása gespottet. Sie machte sich das Leben wahrlich schwerer als es sein musste. Aber Ása konnte einfach nicht aus ihrer Haut. Ihr gelang es nicht immer so leicht, das Leben so zu nehmen, wie es nun einmal war.

Viel zu lange hatte ihr der verstorbener Vater eingebläut, dass eine Prinzessin und zukünftige Königin immer ein wachsames Auge auf die Belange des Königreiches haben musste. Auch wenn Halvar nun diese Bürde trug, schaffte es Ása nicht von ihrem Bruder zu lassen.

Halvar hatte nun sechzehn Winter durchlebt. Er war in den Augen der Nordmänner ein Mann, auch wenn sein Bartwuchs noch zu wünschen übrig ließ. Er selbst schob es auf die rotblonden Haare, die durch ihre Farbe einfach lichter aussahen, als sie es in Realität waren. Sicherlich war Halvar im Umgang mit Axt, Schwert und Bogen geschult worden. In ersten Kämpfen hatte er sich bereits bewiesen. Aber Halvar blieb ihr kleiner Bruder. Er überschätzte seine Grenzen. Er verfiel von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder in trotzige, bald kindliche Muster. Sylka zog Ása hin und wieder damit auf, dass sie Halvars Schwester und nicht dessen Mutter war. Doch die Schildmaid hatte gut Reden. Ása fühlte sich nicht nur dafür verantwortlich, dass es ihrem Volk weiterhin an nichts mangelte. Sie verstand es genauso sehr als ihre Aufgabe, über Halvar und seine Regentschaft zu wachen. Immerhin hatte sie als Kind selbst mitbekommen, wie ihre verstorbene Mutter es vermochte, den Gemahl geschickt in die gewünschte Richtung zu lenken. So versuchte auch Ása ihr Glück. Denn sie war der Überzeugung, dass Halvar ihren Rat gut gebrauchen konnte. Sie war älter, hatte schon deutlich mehr von dieser Welt gesehen – nicht nur andere Königreiche, sondern auch ihre Bewohner, das Gute und Böse auf dieser Welt…

„Lass ihn einfach machen, Ása. Halvar packt das schon, du wirst sehen. Ansonsten gibt es immer noch den alten Haudegen Grún, der ihm den Kopf zurechtrückt, wenn du nicht zur Stelle bist.“

Sylka legte Ása einen Arm um die Schultern als beide Frauen ihren Weg von den Schiffen hinein nach Kattegat bestritten. Das spitzbübische Lächeln der blonden Schildfrau deutete darauf hin, dass Ása in jenem Moment wohl alles andere als überzeugt ausgesehen haben musste.

„Genau“, pflichtete der Frau das braunhaarige kleine Mädchen bei, welches artig an Ásas linker Hand dahintrottete, „Onkel Halvar hat schon Freunde gefunden, guckt!“

Das Kind deutete aufgeregt mit seiner freien Hand auf besagten Mann. Halvar stand, zusammen mit seinem Vertrauten Grún, im Plausch vertieft bei zwei Männern, die sich nicht nur durch ihre Kleidung glichen. Sie sahen sich so ähnlich, wie es Brüder in aller Regel taten. Sylka und Ása kannten die Männer. Sie hatten vor fünf Jahren ebenfalls an der Fahrt ins Mittelmeer teilgenommen. Bei Ása hatte sich vor allem das Ende dieser Reise tief ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Sie war kein Unschuldslamm. Ihr Vater hatte sie zusammen mit zwei Schiffen nach Kattegat geschickt, um für das Königreich Trøndelag einen Anteil an den zu erbeutenden Reichtümern zu sichern. Durch die Lage weit oben im Norden führten die Bewohner Trøndelags ein karges, entbehrungsreiches Leben. Sich Schätze sichern, Sklaven verschaffen oder andere Kostbarkeiten horten, war für Håkon eine verlockende Vorstellung. Gleichwohl bot sich so eine Möglichkeit, um neue Seewege im Schutz weiterer Nordmänner auszukundschaften, Bündnisse zu schließen und womöglich die unvermählte Tochter noch erfolgversprechend an den Mann zu bringen. Womöglich mochte dies ein Weg in eine glorreichere Zukunft des Königreichs sein.

Ása konnte kämpfen, wenn es sein musste. Genauso wie ihre Freundin Sylka war sie eine erfahrene Schildfrau. Sie hatte andersgläubigen Männern und Frauen das Leben genommen, um sich Vorteile zu sichern. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben auch unzählige, verfeindete Nordmänner erschlagen. Aber an der spanischen Küste… Es war nicht neu, dass Männer aus anderen Sippen weder Sylka, Ása noch andere Schildfrauen allzu ernst nahmen. Jedenfalls nicht solange, bis sie sich im Kampf bewiesen hatten. Dennoch besaß Ása Prinzipien. Unnötiges Leid wollte sie, wenn möglich, vermeiden.

Als Frau konnte sie es nicht begrüßen, wenn andere Frauen – so unfrei sie auch im Verständnis der Nordmänner sein mochten – missbraucht und geschändet wurden. So war sie einst nicht nur mit den beiden Männern, die ihren Bruder Halvar nun so freundschaftlich begrüßten, aneinandergeraten.

Es war jedoch nicht allein die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis, welches ein gewisses Unbehagen in ihr auslöste. Das Bestreben des linken Mannes, welcher die unverkennbaren Insignien eines Königs trug, konnte sie nicht billigen. Rogaland im Süden von Trøndelag hatte König Harald von Vestfold zu seinem Herrschaftsbereich dazugewonnen. Zwischen Rogaland und Trøndelag existierte nur noch ein Königreich als Puffer, das Reich Mører. Ob es König Harald auch noch weiter in den Norden zog, um sein Ziel eines Tages zu erreichen?

Der Mann hatte Ambitionen und wie Ása sich noch aus der zwangsweise gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit erinnerte, mochte er es ganz und gar nicht, wenn etwas nicht so eintraf, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte. Dieser Mann war nicht ungefährlich. Als selbsternannter König von Norwegen war sein Machthunger bestimmt noch nicht gestillt. Der Weg nach Trøndelag war dabei eines Tages wohl nur die logische Konsequenz seines Machtstrebens. Ihr Vater hatte König Harald bis vor seinem Tod gefürchtet. Alles in Ása schrie ebenfalls auf Vorsicht und Achtsamkeit bei diesem Herrscher.

„Ása, Sylka, da seid ihr ja endlich!“, begrüßte Halvar seine Schwester samt Anhang überschwänglich, „Ihr kennt euch ja bereits, wie mir König Harald soeben mitteilte.“

Natürlich kannte sie König Harald und seinen Bruder Halfdan. Letzterem traute sie noch weniger über den Weg als Harald. Sie hatte ihn aus nächster Nähe kämpfen gesehen. Er war mindestens genauso skrupellos wie sein Bruder. Doch anders als dieser, machte er wohl keinen Hehl daraus, dass man ihm seine Kaltblütigkeit auch oft genug ansah.

Ob das Lächeln, welches Harald ihr schenkte, echt oder aufgesetzt war, konnte Ása nur spekulieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch er nicht vergessen, in welchen öffentlichen Konflikt sie ihn einst in Spanien gebracht hatte. Obwohl Ása ihm zugute halten mochte, dass er sich letztlich ehrenhaft aus der Affäre gezogen hatte.

„Prinzessin Ása, es freut mich Euch wiederzusehen. Lang ist es her und doch scheint die Zeit Euch keinen Tag älter gemacht zu haben.“

Auf seine Worte neigte Ása kurz den Kopf zum Gruß. Was auch immer einst in Spanien zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, durfte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass Harald ein König war. Ihr Stand und ihre Erziehung erlaubten es Ása nicht, ihm eine gewisse Ehrerbietung vorzuenthalten.

„Der Verlust Eures Vaters im letzten Jahr ging mir sehr nah. König Håkon war ein großer Mann. Ich habe Eurem Bruder bereits mein Beileid bekundet. Ich mochte Euren Vater sehr. Er war ein wahrer Krieger. Dass sein Ende im Krankenbett und nicht auf dem Feld kam, bedauere ich zutiefst.“

„Habt Dank, für Eure Worte, König Harald“, entgegnete Ása, während sie merkte, dass sich die kleine Greta an ihre linke Seite schmiegte. Das Kind war nicht nur geschafft von der langen Bootsfahrt, sondern immer noch empfindlich, wenn der Name des verstorbenen Großvaters fiel. Sanft strich sie dem Mädchen über den braunen Schopf.

„Hat Halvar Euch bereits erzählt, dass sein versprochenes Weib die Tochter des Königs von Mører ist?“, fragte die Prinzessin neugierig und lächelte ihrem Bruder Halvar zu, dem nun ein wenig Röte in die Wangen schoss, „König Olafs Tochter Vár wird nach unserer Rückkehr Halvars Gemahlin. Ihr seid natürlich herzlich dazu eingeladen, an diesem besonderen Tag unser Gast zu sein, König Harald.“

Für den Bruchteil der Sekunde war Ása so, als ob Haralds Lächeln kurz schwand. Doch wenn dem wirklich so war, dann hatte er sich schnell wieder gefangen. Sein Blick glitt kurz hinab zu Greta.

„Die Linie muss gedeihen und blühen, da habt Ihr Recht, Prinzessin. Euer Töchterchen ist wahrlich Beweis dafür. Euer Gemahl dürfte sich freuen, zwei solch reizende Damen an seiner Seite zu wissen.“

Greta schaute unsicher zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. Halt suchend schmiegte sie sich enger an Ásas Seite und schlang die kurzen Arme um das linke Bein der Frau. Wahrscheinlich wäre es für das Kind angenehmer gewesen, wenn Ása statt Reisekleidung ein Kleid oder einen Rock getragen hätte. Hin und wieder versteckte sich das fünfjährige Mädchen noch aus Unsicherheit oder auf der Suche nach Trost für kurze Zeit im wallenden Stoff.

„Ihr habt es erfasst, König Harald“, schmunzelte Ása und strich dem Kind zu ihrer Linken liebevoll über die Wange, „Ich freue mich darauf, beim großen Fest heute Abend gemeinsam mit Euch auf das junge Glück anzustoßen. Doch bis dahin entschuldigt uns bitte.“

~*~

„Musste das vorhin sein?“

Halvar war nun in Grúns Begleitung zu Ása, Greta und Sylka dazugestoßen. Ihnen war für die Zeit, die sie in Kattegat weilten, ein Haus unweit der Großen Halle zugewiesen worden.

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragend sah sich die Schwester zu ihm um, während sie kurz mit dem Kämmen innehielt. Für die Aufwartung bei Königin Lagertha am Abend musste sie ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare noch in eine angemessene Frisur bändigen.

„Du warst zu direkt, Ása! Du hast ihn bestimmt brüskiert, indem du ihm von Vár erzählt hast und nicht ich!“, begehrte Halvar auf.

„Zügel dich, Bruder. Greta ist soeben eingeschlafen. Ich bin froh, dass deine Nichte endlich ein wenig ruht. Du meinst König Harald?“

„Ja, genau den meine ich.“ Halvar hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als er sich zu seiner Schwester setzte. Letztlich seufzte er. „Ich bin immerhin dein König und als solcher kann ich nicht dulden, dass du, wenn auch als meine Schwester, anderen Königen womöglich vor den Kopf stößt. Ich bin hier, um Kontakte zu knöpfen, Ása. Kontakte, die unserem Reich von Nutze sein können. König Harald ist einer der mächtigsten Männer im Norden. Wenn er auf unserer Seite ist, dann...“

„Es ist besser, wenn er von vornherein weiß, dass du Allianzen schmiedest, Halvar. Dass du eigene Allianzen schmiedest“, unterbrach die Frau ihren Bruder, „Du bist kein schwacher König. Du musst ihm Grenzen aufzeigen. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Vater hat dies auch gewusst. Du darfst ihn nicht unterschätzen, hörst du.“

„Wozu? Ich mag ihn. Er ist frei heraus. Womöglich ist er ein treuer Freund, sowohl im Feld als auch am Humpen.“

„Sei vorsichtig mit ihm, mehr möchte ich nicht, Halvar. Es muss sich zeigen, was er dir gegenüber...“

Aber Halvar ließ seine Schwester nicht mehr zu Wort kommen. Er war von seinem Platz aufgestanden und winkte entschieden ab. Er wollten Ásas Ratschläge nicht mehr hören.


	3. Alle Welt in Kattegat

Kapitel 3 – Alle Welt in Kattegat

Greta war förmlich in ihrem Element. Der kurze Schlaf am frühen Abend hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt. Die Lebensgeister waren vollends zurückgekehrt. Nichts und niemand vermochte die Neugier des Mädchens nun noch zu stoppen. Zumal sie sich, im Schutz der Erwachsenen, die Geheimnisse der Welt gleich noch unerschrockener als sonst zur schmalen Brust nehmen konnte. Das Kind konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, Ása und den alten Grún nach allerlei Anwesenden in der Großen Halle Kattegats auszufragen. Anders, als es einer kleinen Prinzessin zugestand, fand dieses muntere Frage-Antwort-Spiel nicht hinter vorgehaltener Hand statt. Greta musste mit ihren fünf Jahren stets noch an den korrekten Umgang mit anderen Personen herangeführt werden. Spielerisch hatten sowohl Ása, Grún als auch Halvar dem Kind bereits erste Umgangsformen beigebracht. Das Verbot auf Tuscheln in aller Öffentlichkeit war auch Greta längst bekannt. Doch bei der aktuellen Lautstärke, die in der Großen Halle Kattegats herrschte, sollte sich wohl niemand ernsthaft an der Neugier eines kleinen Mädchens stören. Zumal sich viele Könige, Fürsten und allerlei andere Herrschaften von Rang und Namen dem unschuldigen Blick eines Kindes wohl geschlagen geben mochten, statt einen ernsthaften Konflikt für munteres Nachfragen als Konsequenz heranziehen durften. Irgendwann, auf ihrem Weg durch die Menschenmassen, hatten sie Sylka bereist an ein Horn mit Met verloren, während sich die kleine Gruppe zusammen mit Halvar ihren Weg in Richtung Thron bahnte.

Ása trug das Kind zu aller Vorsicht auf dem Arm. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass Greta nicht aus Versehen im bunten Trubel getreten wurde. Zumal das Mädchen, wie andere Kinder in ihrem Alter auch, sehr flink sein konnte, wenn sie etwas Spannendes entdeckt hatte. Nicht immer meldete sie sich dann für ihre kleinen Abenteuer bei den Erwachsenen ab. Bei der vollen Halle wollte Ása sichergehen, dass sie das Kind nicht verlor. Ihr Nervenkostüm würde es ihr bestimmt danken, wenn sie an jenem Abend wusste, wo sich das Mädchen befand.

„Und wer ist das da?“, wollte Greta neugierig wissen und zeigte mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger ungeniert auf einen Mann mit langem blonden Zopf. Der, von dem die Rede war, stand in der Nähe des Thrones auf den sie sich, für die baldige Aufwartung, immer näher zubewegten.

„Das ist Björn Eisenseite, mein Liebling. Er ist der Sohn von Königin Lagertha. Damals, als du kaum auf der Welt warst, bin ich zusammen mit ihm und seinem Bruder Hvitserk ins Mittelmeer gesegelt“, erklärte Ása dem Mädchen.

Gretas blaue Augen wurden groß als sie Ásas Blick suchten. Für einen kurzen Moment klappte der kleine Mund vor Überraschung auf, bevor sich das Kind wieder gefangen hatte. „Wenn seine Mama eine Königin ist, dann ist er ja ein Prinz?“

„Genau, und deshalb werden wir ihn auch mit gebührendem Respekt begrüßen.“

~*~

„Königin Lagertha, es freut mich, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Halvar war vorgetreten und hatte sich vor der Herrscherin Kattegats verbeugt. Ása und Grún taten es ihm gleich. „Zusammen mit meiner Schwester, Prinzessin Ása, habe ich den weiten Weg von Trøndelag bestritten, um mit vereinten Kräften den Mord an Eurem Gemahl zu rächen. Lasst mich Euch, zu Euer Ehren, ein Armband aus Walrosselfenbein überreichen. Unsere Heimat ist karg, doch lässt sich dieses Schmuckstück mit Edelsteinen kaum aufwiegen.“

„Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet eine angenehme Reise. Bei dieser Jahreszeit ist das Segeln im hohen Norden nicht einfach, möchte ich meinen. Schon gar nicht, wenn ein Kind mit dabei ist.“

Königin Lagertha lächelte von ihrem Platz auf dem Thron erst Ása, dann Greta zu. Das Kind erwiderte die Geste, schmiegte sich jedoch enger an Ásas linke Halsbeuge.

„Das ist meine Nichte Greta, Königin Lagertha. Sie hat die Strapazen der Reise gut überstanden. Womöglich wird sie eines Tages eine ähnlich respektierte Schildmaid wie Ihr und meine Schwester Ása.“

„Mein Sohn Björn erzählte mir von Euch, Prinzessin Ása“, richtete Lagertha nun das Wort an die dunkelblonde Prinzessin aus Trøndelag, „Jedoch wusste ich nicht, dass Ihr ein Kind habt. Wenn Ihr wollt, dann könnt Ihr das Mädchen gern in Kattegat, in meiner Obhut, lassen. Sofern Ihr wünscht, Euren Bruder nach England zu begleiten. Meine Enkelkinder, Björns Kinder, sind in einem ähnlichen Alter, sodass es Greta in Eurer Abwesenheit an nichts mangeln wird.“

„Ich danke Euch, für dieses großzügige Angebot, Königin Lagertha.“ Ása verneigte sich, soweit es ihr mit einem Kind auf dem Arm möglich war. „Ich werde gut über diese Möglichkeit nachdenken.“

Lagertha nickte ihr zu.

„Wenn Ihr wünscht, dann kann Björn Euch seine Gemahlin Torvi sogleich vorstellen. Sie wird sich sicherlich freuen, ebenfalls Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

~*~

Torvi war wahrlich eine sympathische Frau. Mit ihr ins Gespräch zu kommen, bedurfte keinerlei Schwierigkeit. Ása war bald so, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen müssten. Björns Weib war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und besaß einen teils herben Humor. Sie war als Schildfrau genauso wie Ása im Kampf bewandert, aber im Gegensatz zu dieser, strahlte Torvi im wilden Kindergeschrei eine Ruhe aus, die Ása bald neidisch machte. Ob dies an ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft liegen mochte? Wäre sie nicht froher Hoffnung, so hätte auch Torvi ihren Mann mit nach England begleitet. Aber mit Kind unter dem Herzen…

„Greta, nicht so wild!“

Ásas Ermahnung wurde nur halbherzig Beachtung geschenkt. Zusammen mit Björns Söhnen Erik und Refil sowie der Tochter Hali spielte das Mädchen ausgelassen. Erst wurde sich im Takt der Musik munter im Reigen gedreht, dann begann ein kleines Fangspiel. Wie ein Sack Flöhe waren die Kinder zusammen. Nichts, worüber man sich Gedanken machen musste, wenn die Große Halle nicht brechend voll gewesen wäre. Dennoch hatten es Torvi und Ása geschafft ein wenig abseits des Thrones Platz zu nehmen und ihre Kinderschar unter Kontrolle zu halten, ohne, dass diese bisher Unbeteiligte in ihrem Spiel belästigt hatte.

„Lasst sie nur spielen, es sind Kinder!“, lachte Torvi auf, als ihr jüngster Sohn seiner neuen Freundin Greta doch glatt einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Wie die Geküsste diese Geste fand, war schwer zu sagen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Überraschung, Neugier und Ekel.

„Euch bereitet es wahrlich keinen Umstand, wenn ich mich dazu entscheiden sollte, Greta in Kattegat zu lassen?“, wollte Ása von ihrer Sitznachbarin wissen.

„Es liegt in Eurer Hand. Ob Ihr zusammen mit ihr hier verweilt oder mir und Königin Lagertha Euer Kind in die Obhut gebt, ist Euch überlassen. Ein Kind mehr oder weniger bereitet mir keine Arbeit, zumal es für die Zukunft nicht verkehrt ist, neue Allianzen zu schmieden. Greta wird es in Kattegat an nichts mangeln, das verspreche ich Euch“, versicherte ihr Björns Frau und drückte vertrauensvoll Ásas Hand.

Zu welchem Entschluss sie am Ende kommen würde, musste sich noch zeigen. Bereits die Reise nach Kattegat hatte Ása dem Kind nur ungern zugemutet. Wenn sie es vermocht hätte, dann wäre sie selbst mit Greta daheimgeblieben. Sie nun abermals auf eine weitere Reise, jetzt jedoch in verfeindetes Land, mitzunehmen, bereitete Ása Kopfzerbrechen. Es war eine Strapaze für das kleine Mädchen und doch wollte sie sie in Sicherheit wissen.

Ob man Greta hier in Kattegat gut behandelte? Welchen größeren Schutz mochte das Kind genießen, als bei der Königin und ihrer Schwiegertochter persönlich? Greta konnte mit anderen Kindern spielen statt im provisorischen Lager Halvar, Ása und Sylka dabei zuzusehen, wie diese sich für den Kampf bereitmachten. Die Ungewissheit, dass auch all ihre Lieben unversehrt zurückkehrten, konnte man so noch von ihr fernhalten. Andererseits fragte sich Ása nicht das erste Mal, ob sie Halvar nicht allein nach England schicken konnte. Sie war keine Königin. Ihr Bruder besaß genügend fähige Männer und Frauen an seiner Seite, die so auch Ása im Kampf gebührend vertreten mochten. Ob sie nun dabei war, spielte dies wahrlich eine solche Rolle?

Sylka, als ihre engste Vertraute, war bei diesen Gedankenspielen keine große Hilfe. Sie kannte Ásas intensive Gefühlswelt nicht, wenn es um Gretas Schutz ging. Sicherlich war auch die Schildmaid eine liebende Bezugsperson für das Mädchen; aber dies eher wie eine Freundin, denn mit Muttergefühlen. Sylka liebte es, einfach im Moment zu leben. Sie zog es vor, lediglich Verantwortung über das eigene Leben übernehmen zu müssen.

„Helga!“ Das fröhliche Geschrei der Kinder holte Ása zurück in die Gegenwart. Torvis Söhne und Tochter waren zur Begrüßung schnurstracks auf die sogenannte Frau zugelaufen. Greta wartete mit etwas Abstand auf ihre neuen Spielgefährten.

Freudestrahlend drückte die hellblonde Frau die Kinder nacheinander an ihre Brust, während diese bereits einen Schritt weiter waren. Schnell wurde nach der Hand gegriffen und die Angekommene zielsicher zu Torvi und Ása gelotst. Letztere hatte sich von ihrem Platz erhoben, um Helga zu begrüßen. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich einst bei der Expedition ins Mittelmeer kennengelernt. Die Wiedersehensfreude war auch zwischen ihnen groß.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Tochter hast, Ása“, meinte die Frau des Bootsmachers nachdem sie sich etwas zu trinken vom kleinen Tisch genommen hatte und verzückt zu Greta hinübersah, die wieder mit den anderen Kindern tobte, „Du hättest ruhig etwas sagen können, dass daheim dein Kind auf dich wartet. Du weißt, dass ich diesen Schmerz leider viel zu gut kenne.“

Wohl wahr. Mit Helga verband Ása einige schonungslose Momente, was das Seelenheil anging. Doch sie hatte ihr einst nicht von Greta erzählen können. Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Nein, es wäre nicht die rechte Zeit gewesen. Auch wenn sie mit Helga eine gute Vertraute gefunden hatte, so war dieses Kapitel zu jener Zeit noch alles andere als geschrieben gewesen. Ásas Geschichte mit Greta war eine gänzlich andere als Helgas mit Angrboda. Schmerzhaft waren beide Episoden, doch im Detail vollkommen anders.

„Es ist kompliziert, Helga“, murmelte Ása und hoffte, das leidvolle Thema so gut wie möglich umschiffen zu können. In jenem Moment war ihr nicht danach, allzu sehr ins Detail gehen zu müssen, was einst geschehen war und was die jüngste Vergangenheit noch für Wendungen für sie bereitgehalten hatte. Immerhin war es ein Versuch wert.

„Nimmst du sie mit?“ Helgas braune Augen suchten ihren Blick. Welche Antwort sich Helga erhoffte, vermochte Ása nicht zu sagen. Sie meinte, ein wenig Hoffnung in ihnen aufglimmen zu sehen, doch wusste sie nicht, welcher Art diese Erwartung war.

„Ich weiß es noch nicht“, antwortete sie stattdessen ehrlich, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Greta diesen weiten Weg noch zumuten kann. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich möchte, dass sie schon so früh mit dem Leben in einem provisorischen Lager in Kontakt kommt.“

Verständnisvoll nickte die andere Frau. Abermals glitt ihr Blick auf die spielenden Kinder. Es vergingen einige Augenblicke bis sich Helga letztlich räusperte.

„Falls du dich dafür entscheidest, Greta mitzunehmen, dann kannst du dich auf mich verlassen. Ich werde auf sie Achtgeben als ob sie mein eigenes Kind ist, wenn du nicht im Lager weilst. Für mich wäre dies keine zusätzlich Arbeit, das weißt du hoffentlich.“

Dankbar nickte Ása. Sie war Helga für das Angebot sehr verbunden. Gleichwohl wusste sie, wie gespenstisch still ein verlassenes Camp in Abwesenheit der Krieger sein konnte. Als Jugendliche hatte sie diesen Umstand einst selbst erfahren, als sich ihr Vater zusammen mit seinen Verbündeten gegen die Herren weiter im Landesinneren mehrere Scharmützel lieferte. Noch hatte sie einige wenige Tage, um sich darüber im Klaren zu werden, ob sie Greta eine ähnliche Erfahrung zumutete. Noch hatte sie Zeit, um… Bei den Göttern!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen, erstarrte Ása. Ohne es recht zuordnen zu können, hatte sie sich bereits seit kurzer Zeit unwohl gefühlt. Erst hatte sie angenommen, dass dies mit Helgas leichtem Vorwurf zusammenhing und natürlich auch mit der Tatsache, dass sie sich eine mögliche Trennung von Greta nicht leicht machte. Aber nun… Was machte er hier!? Wie hatte er es geschafft, ohne weiteres Aufsehen zu erregen, so nah an sie heranzukommen? Wie um alles in der Welt hatte sie dies nicht kommen sehen!? Das konnte nicht sein… Das durfte nicht sein! Bei allen Göttern, wie… wie… was… Wie sollte sie diese Situation noch retten? Er war doch bereits so nah an den Kindern! Sie musste einschreiten, noch ehe Greta etwas mitbekam. Sie musste alles daran setzen, dass das Mädchen ihn nicht sah!

„Ása?“ Helgas Stimme erreichte die Angesprochene nicht mehr.

Von einem auf den nächsten Moment war Ása von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und bald nach vorn gestürzt. So schnell es ihr in einem Kleid möglich war, war sie davongeeilt. Sowohl Torvi als auch Helga staunten nicht schlecht, als die Prinzessin von Trøndelag einen ihnen unbekannten, dunkelhaarigen bärtigen Mann ohne ein Wort am Pelzmantel ergriff und unsanft mit sich zog. Anstatt auf die Worte des Mannes zu antworten, schüttelte Ása stets den Kopf. Doch ihr rigoroses Auftreten schien wohl zu wirken. Auch wenn sich der Mann zu Beginn immer wieder zu den spielenden Kindern umgedreht hatte, folgte er Ása ohne spürbaren Widerstand. Wohin die Prinzessin mit ihm verschwand, konnten die zurückbleibenden Frauen nicht ausmachen. Die beiden wurden förmlich von der feiernden Menge in der Großen Halle verschluckt.


	4. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 4 – Schatten der Vergangenheit  
  
Er hatte in seinem Leben unzähliges Leid durchstanden. Schnittwunden, Prellungen, Knochenbrüche – Dinge, die die Zeit wieder zu heilen vermocht hatte. Die Götter hatten ihm Weggefährten genommen. Treue Kampfgefährten waren von den Walküren in Valhalla in Empfang genommen worden und tafelten nun mit Odin. All jene Schmerzen hatte er mit der Zeit auszuhalten gewusst. Selbst den viel zu frühen Tod seiner Mutter und Schwester hatte König Harald von Vestfold über sich ergehen lassen. Die Zeit hatte diese Narben auf seiner Seele nicht völlig verblassen lassen, doch hatte sie dafür gesorgt, dass er die Pein meistens beiseite schieben konnte und selbst in dunklen Stunden dazu fähig war, sie zu ertragen. Hatte er den Göttern denn nicht bewiesen, dass er im Stande war zu leiden? Dass er sein Schicksal als solches annahm, ganz gleich, welche Bürde die göttliche Fügung für ihn bereithielt?  
  
Immer noch vor Wut schnaubend, griff er an das hölzerne Tor eines Viehgatters. Sein Griff war so fest, dass die Knöchel seiner Finger mit der Zeit immer blasser wurden. Sicherlich tat auch die Kälte des Abends ihr Nötiges, um diesen Zustand noch zu verstärken. Wie bereits in den letzten Tagen trieb der Wind vereinzelt Schneeflocken mit sich. In seiner Rage hatte Harald nicht daran gedacht, gegen die eisigen Temperaturen, seinen Umhang mit ins Freie zu nehmen. Er hatte nur noch hinaus gewollt, raus aus der Großen Halle. Obwohl er der Natur ausgeliefert war, fror er nicht. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Feuer, welches, nun erst einmal entfacht, nur schwerlich wieder erstickt werden konnte. Alles, wirklich alles, war mit einem Wimpernschlag in ihm geborsten.  
  
Wie hatte sie ihm das nur antun können? Wie, in den Namen der Götter, hatte sie ihn nur so entehren können?! Er war ein König, kein gewöhnlicher Mann! Sie konnte nicht einfach mit ihm spielen, wie es ihr beliebte! Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass er ihre Aufgabe erfüllen würde! Sie hatte ihm diese schier unmögliche Quest auferlegt und er hatte sich ihrer würdig erweisen wollen; sowohl der Frau, die sie ihm gestellt hatte, als auch der Mission selbst, König von ganz Norwegen zu werden.  
Eine Frau, die wusste, welchen Wert sie besaß, hatte Harald gereizt, ihr eben genau diesen zu beweisen. Die ihm übertragende Aufgabe hatte ihn nur noch mehr darin bestätigt, dass Prinzessin Ellisif keine gewöhnliche Frau war. Einen Mann, der um sie freite, genauestens unter Augenschein zu nehmen, hatte in Harald Kampfgeist geweckt. Er wollte sie mit Edelsteinen, feinen Stoffen, exotischen Tieren – und wenn es sein musste – , eben auch Ländereien umgarnen. Ellisif sollte wissen, dass er ihr, als seinem zukünftigen Weib, die Welt zu Füßen legen würde. Sie hatte dem vor nicht weniger als zehn Jahren zugestimmt und Harald mit seinem Auftrag davonziehen lassen. Es war kein Tag vergangen, an dem er nicht an sie dachte. Er hatte ihr sein Versprechen gegeben, für sie alles vermeintlich Unmögliche möglich zu machen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen zu warten, auf ihn zu warten, und keinen anderen Mann in ihr Herz, geschweige denn Bett, zu lassen. Unter seinem Griff knackte das Holz bedrohlich.  
  
Ob seine Knochen ein ähnliches Geräusch machen würden? Wenn er diesem dahergelaufenen Jarl jeden einzelnen seiner Knochen brach? Mehr als ein verächtliches Schnauben brachte der König in diesem Moment nicht auf. Was hatte dieser verlogene Hund sich dabei nur gedacht, eine Frau wie Ellisif zu umgarnen? Ein Jarl war ihrer nicht würdig. Sie war eine Prinzessin und als solche stand ihr eine derart niedrige Verbindung nicht gut zu Gesicht. Ob es der König war? Hatte er seine einzige Tochter diesem dahergelaufenen Mistkerl als Weib gegeben, weil Harald seine Mission nicht rechtzeitig hatte erfüllen können? Hatte der König gedacht, Harald wäre gescheitert?  
Ellisif wurde nicht jünger. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einen geeigneten Gemahl zu finden, schwand mit der Zeit zusehends. Einen Mann schränkte das Alter für gewöhnlich nur wenig ein, Nachkommen in die Welt zu setzen. Doch die Natur war bei Frauen umso gnadenloser.  
  
Ellisif war immer noch eine wunderschöne Frau. Auch wenn sein Herz schmerzte, erinnerte sich Harald genau an jenen Moment, als er sie das erste Mal sah. Ihr Anblick hatte ihm den Atem geraubt. Er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sein Herz einst für einen Augenblick aussetzte. So anmutig und zart, so stark und doch verträumt hatte sie auf ihn gewirkt. Er hatte nur noch sie gesehen. Er hatte weder seine Gedanken, noch seinen Blick von ihr abwenden können. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte Harald Unsicherheit ergriffen. Sonst hatte er stets einen Schlag bei den Frauen gehabt. Gut, er war auch nicht auf etwas Dauerhaftes aus gewesen, wenn er mit Schildmaiden oder anderen Weibern anbandelte. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen gesammelt. Hin und wieder hatte sein Herz ein wenig anders als gewöhnlich geklopft und auch in Gedanken war er bei seinen Abenteuern verweilt. Doch Prinzessin Ellisif hatte ihn vollkommen umgehauen. Er hatte sich erst nicht getraut, sie anzusprechen. Seine Hände hatten gezittert. Einen klaren Gedanken hatte er nicht fassen können. Es kam ihm vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, dass er sie am Herd ihres Vaters erblickte. Damals war Harald auf der Suche nach Verbündeten gewesen. Das Königreich, das sein Vater ihm überlassen hatte, war keineswegs schwach. Doch Bündnisse waren stets zukunftsgerichtet.  
Erst mehrere Tage später hatte Halfdan dafür gesorgt, dass sein Bruder endlich zum Angriff überging. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Schwärmereien nicht mehr hören können. Im Gegensatz zu Halfdan sprach Harald deutlich mehr über das, was in ihm vorging. Schon damals, als sie noch Kinder waren, war dies der Fall gewesen. Dennoch hatte sich der König von Vestfold wahrlich Mut antrinken müssen, um die Prinzessin anzusprechen. Doch als sich Ellisif zu ihm drehte, ihr Blick seinen traf und sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, war Harald wieder vollends nüchtern. Eine Frau, die solche Empfindungen in ihm auslöste, konnte doch nur von den Göttern auf seinen Weg gesetzt worden sein. Er und sie – sie waren beide füreinander geschaffen.  
Warum hatte Ellisif denn nichts gesagt? Er war doch mittlerweile einer der einflussreichsten Männer in den Nordländern! Sie hätte ihm schlicht eine vertraute Nachricht zukommen lassen müssen, dass ihr Vater sie in den Bund mit einem anderen Mann trieb. Harald hätte sie aus diesem Dilemma befreit. Er hätte sie zu sich geholt. Er hätte ihr rettender Anker sein können!  
  
  
„Es gibt nichts mehr zu besprechen! Du hattest deine Zeit und die hast du nicht genutzt!“  
Die Stimme einer Frau drang an sein Ohr. Sie war allem Anschein nach aufgebracht. Auch wenn Harald keine eigene Frau besaß, mit der er sich zanken konnte, wusste er, wie sich keifende Weiber anhörten. Seine Mutter hatte sich einst auch nicht immer alles von seinem Vater gefallen lassen. Ein müdes Lächeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des Königs. Womöglich hatte genau dies den gewünschten Zunder in der Verbindung des ehemaligen Herrscherpaares gegeben.  
  
„… mein Recht… zu sorgen…“  
Eine nicht minder erregte Männerstimme mischte sich nun hinzu. Wie es schien, brachte Kattegat auch anderen Menschen Herzschmerz, soweit er dies aus den Gesprächsfetzen erkennen konnte. Immerhin war Harald nun in bester Gesellschaft, auch wenn er sich fragte, ob das Paar ihre Angelegenheiten nicht andernorts klären mochte. Er wollte allein sein und nicht ungefragt Zeuge eines Streites werden.  
  
„Lass uns in Ruhe! Es ist alles deine Schuld, dass…! Fass mich nicht an!“  
Auf die unmissverständliche Aufforderung rumpelte es. Wutendes Schimpfen erklang. Es ging ihn nichts an, aber womöglich war dort ein ernstes Handgemenge im Gange. Die Rolle, des edlen Retters in der Not, sollte ihm schmeicheln, aber insgeheim war der König auf ein ordentliches Handgemenge aus. Die arme Seele, die dort mit dem Weib stritt, mochte nun das abbekommen, was er eigentlich dem schmierigen Jarl aus Dänemark angedeihen wollte. Vielleicht half ihm ein Faustkampf bald wieder klarer zu sehen.  
  
Eilig stieß sich Harald vom Gatter ab. Er lief so schnell es ihm möglich war den Pfad entlang, der in Richtung des Hafens von Kattegat führte. Weit konnten die Streitenden nicht von ihm entfernt sein. Ihre Stimmen waren sehr klar gewesen. Und tatsächlich, dort schienen sie zu sein. Im Mondlicht konnte er zwei Personen erkennen: eine Frau, die er sogleich wiedererkannte, und einen Mann, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Oh, bei Odin! Wie sehr juckte es Harald in den Fingern, diesen Kerl in seine Schranken zu weisen. Wenn nicht Prinzessin Ása es ihm dankte, dann bestimmt ihr Bruder oder Gemahl.  
  
„Du hast kein Recht, sie mir vorzuenthalten, Ása… Du weißt, dass ich allein im Recht bin für…“  
  
„Braucht Ihr Hilfe, Prinzessin Ása?“  
Harald hatte den Mann unterbrochen und sich an die Frau gewandt. Was auch immer die Königsschwester aus Trøndelag mit dem Kerl zu tun hatte, es schien ein ernsthafter Konflikt zu sein.  
  
Verwirrt, ob seines plötzlichen Erscheinens, sah nicht nur Ása an ihrem einstigen Gesprächspartner vorbei in Haralds Richtung. Auch der Mann, der sich mit ihr bis soeben gestritten hatte, drehte sich langsam um. Jegliches Blut schien Harald beim Anblick des anderen vor Überraschung und letztlich vor Zorn ins Gesicht zu schießen. Er! Er erkannte seinen Nebenbuhler sofort! Dort, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand Ellisifs Gatte und stritt lauthals mit einer anderen Frau!  
  
„Nein, König Harald. Es ist alles gut. Wir haben unseren Disput klären können“, wiegelte die Frau eilig ab, raffte ihre Röcke und schritt, ohne eines weiteren Blickes, an jenem Mann vorbei, mit dem sie sich bis soeben noch gezankt hatte. Vor Harald blieb sie stehen. „Begleitet Ihr mich ein Stück des Weges, König Harald?“  
  
Der Angesprochene war zu perplex, um etwas zu erwidern. Er zögerte, während sich seine Hände bereits zu Fäusten geballt hatten. Letztlich ließ er Ása gewähren und sich widerstandslos mit ihr ziehen, als sie sich vertrauensvoll bei ihm am Arm unterhakte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen sie miteinander auf den Steg hinaus in Richtung der ankernden Schiffe.  
  
„Danke.“ Ásas Stimme durchbrach schließlich die Stille. Fragend sah Harald sie an. „Danke, für Euer plötzliches Erscheinen. Ich weiß nicht, wie es vorhin mit uns sonst geendet wäre.“  
  
„Was wollte er von Euch? Soll ich nicht lieber umdrehen und mich um ihn kümmern…“ Harald hatte bereits auf der Stelle Kehrt gemacht und wäre am liebsten wieder zurückgegangen, doch Ása versperrte ihm den Weg.  
  
„Er ist es nicht wert, sich mit ihm zu prügeln.“  
  
„Hat er Euch bedroht, Euch angefasst?“  
  
Ása schüttelte sogleich den Kopf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe. „Nein, und doch möchte ich nicht allein in seiner Nähe sein.“  
  
„Was ist es, das… zwischen Euch und ihm…?“  
  
Ása seufzte schwer. „Es ist eine alte Geschichte, die ich am liebsten vergessen würde. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie mich nicht mehr einholt. Jedenfalls nicht hier in Kattegat...“  
  
„Falls Ihr es Euch anders überlegen solltet, dann wisst Ihr, an wen Ihr Euch wenden könnt.“  
  
Über dieses etwas andere Hilfsangebot zuckten kurz ihre Mundwinkel. Gleichzeitig war es die Möglichkeit, sich zügig einem anderen Thema zu widmen.  
„Dann seid Ihr mir also nicht mehr Gram?“  
  
Harald zog die rechte Augenbraue empor, während beide ihren Blick auf das Wasser gerichtet hatten.  
„Gram?“  
  
„Gram darüber, dass ich Euch einst Einhalt geboten habe, damals in Spanien?“  
  
Nun wusste Harald worauf Ása hinauswollte. Er wog kurz seinen Kopf hin und her.  
„Letztlich habt Ihr Recht behalten.“ Sein Blick traf kurz ihren. „Unbeschädigte Ware erzielt einen höheren Preis auf dem Sklavenmarkt.“  
  
Ása seufzte. So hatte sie es nicht gemeint, als sie ihn einst aufgefordert hatte, sich wie ein König zu verhalten und nicht willkürlich Frauen und junge Mädchen für den eigenen Lustgewinn oder Machtgefühl zu schänden. Kurzzeitig hatte sie dazumal befürchtet, wahlweise von ihm oder seinem Bruder Halfdan für diese Vorhaltung niedergestreckt zu werden. An ihren Tod hatte sie nicht unbedingt gedacht, sondern vielmehr befürchtet, dass König Harald sich an ihr oder an einer ihrer Schildfrauen für diese öffentliche Zurechtweisung rächte, indem er und seine Männer sich stattdessen an ihnen vergingen. Aber nichts dergleichen war geschehen. Die Blicke der Männer hatten Bände gesprochen und doch erfreuten sich alle Frauen in ihrer Obhut immer noch bester Gesundheit.  
  
„Es ist frisch. Ich habe vorhin nicht daran gedacht, mir einen Pelz überzuwerfen“, meinte die Frau und blies warmen Atem in die kalten Hände.  
  
Unrecht hatte Ása nicht. Der Schneefall hatte abermals zugenommen und hinterließ zusätzlich eine unangenehme Nässe auf der Kleidung. König Harald nickte. Auch er fror nun ein wenig. Obwohl die Kämpfe in seinem Inneren nicht abgenommen hatten, konnte er es sich nicht erlauben, sich zu unterkühlen und womöglich krank zu werden. Gemeinsam schlugen sie den Weg in Richtung Große Halle ein. Der herabgerieselte Schnee hatte eine dünne Schicht am Boden gebildet, die leicht unter ihren Schritten knirschte. Hin und wieder begegneten ihnen Anwohner der Handelsstadt, die den Heimweg eingeschlagen hatten. Kinder weinten, weil sie völlig übermüdet waren, aber trotz dessen noch nicht ins Bett wollten. Hier und dort amüsierten sich, im Schutze der Dunkelheit, Paare. Ausgelassenes Stimmengewirr drang schon von weiten an ihre Ohren, umso näher sie dem Gebäude kamen. Es herrschte weiterhin beste Feierlaune.  
  
„Hoffentlich geht mir Greta nachher nicht auch über Tische und Bänke“, murmelte Ása zu sich selbst. Doch waren ihre Worte laut genug, sodass König Harald sie mitbekam. Sein Auflachen verriet ihn.  
  
„Nehmt Ihr sie mit oder verweilt Ihr mit Eurer Tochter lieber in Kattegat?“, wollte er mit einem leichten Lächeln von Ása wissen. Dass der Mann nach Greta fragte, überraschte sie.  
  
„Ich habe noch keinen Entschluss gefasst“, antwortete sie stattdessen wahrheitsgemäß, „Ich wäge noch das Für und Wieder ab.“  
  
Harald nickte und wog seinen Kopf kurz ein wenig hin und her, bevor er abermals das Wort ergriff.  
„Womöglich wäre es besser, wenn Ihr sie mitnehmt. Kattegat ist offenkundig kein so sicherer Ort, wie uns Königin Lagertha annehmen lässt.“  
  
Nun war Ása stehengeblieben. Harald tat es ihr gleich.  
„Wie meint Ihr dies?“, verlangte sie von ihm zu wissen.  
  
„Nichts Konkretes.“ Er senkte die Stimme und sah sich kurz um. „Jedoch gibt es Gerüchte. Gerüchte, dass die Söhne der rechtmäßigen Königin Aslaug den Tod ihrer Mutter nicht ungesühnt hinnehmen werden. Wenn Björn Eisenseite erst einmal Kattegat verlassen hat, ist es nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Vasallen im Auftrag seiner Halbbrüder Lagertha vom Thron stoßen werden.“  
  
Ása schluckte. Erschrocken sah sie König Harald an. Im Mondlicht konnte er die aufkommende Unruhe in ihrem Inneren sehen. Die Angst um ihr Kind stand der sonst so kampfbereiten Frau förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
„Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass weder Ihr noch Eure Tochter zwischen die verfeindeten Fronten geraten wollt?“  
  
Stumm nickte die Frau.  
  
„Dann nehmt das Kind lieber mit Euch nach England. Bedenkt jedoch, Ihr habt diese Informationen nicht von mir. Nutzt sie für Euren Vorteil.“  
  
„Aber, dann…“ Weiter kam Ása nicht.  
Sylka war förmlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Eilig lief sie auf ihre Freundin zu. Überrascht stellte sie fest, in welcher Begleitung Ása war. Dennoch war nun nicht die Zeit, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Vielmehr ärgerte sich Sylka darüber, dass sie so spät von Ásas Verschwinden etwas mitbekommen hatte. Auch wenn ihr viele Fragen unter den Nägeln brannten, verkniff die Schildfrau sie sich für den Moment. Es blieb Zeit sie ihrer Freundin später zu stellen. Sylka war nur froh, dass es Ása, bis auf ihren Pelzmantel, an nichts fehlte.  
  
„Habt Dank, König Harald.“  
Auch wenn Ása nicht mehr herausfinden sollte, woher König Harald an diese Informationen gekommen war, war sie ihm dennoch für die Warnung dankbar. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn bisher doch falsch eingeschätzt. Womöglich besaß er, wenn es um Kinder ging, doch ein gutes Herz? Doch warum warnte er dann nicht Königin Lagertha? Immerhin hatte diese eine ganze Kinderschar an Enkeln? Oder hatte er dies bereits getan und die Königin wartete nun auf den rechten Moment, um die Verschwörer auflaufen zu lassen?  
  
  
Während sich Ása zusammen mit ihrer Schildfrau den Weg zurück in die Große Halle Kattegats bahnte, blieb Harald zurück. Erst hatte er den Frauen folgen wollen, aber dann war ihm ein Schatten in der Dunkelheit aufgefallen, ein nur allzu bekannter Schatten. Etwas abseits der Großen Halle wartete Halfdan auf ihn. Harald ging geradewegs auf seinen Bruder zu.  
  
„Geht es wieder, Bruder?“  
Halfdan zögerte bis er sich schließlich doch dazu entschloss und seinen Bruder vertrauensvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
  
„Wie man es nimmt...“  
  
„Sie ist es nicht wert. Spätestens jetzt hat sie dir bewiesen, dass sie dich nur unnötig hingehalten hat. Vergiss sie.“  
  
„Lass dies meine Angelegenheit sein…“ Den warnenden Ton in der Stimme konnte Harald nicht verhindern, obwohl er wusste, dass Halfdan sich um ihn sorgte. „Viel wichtiger ist, dass du etwas für mich herausbekommst…“


	5. Altlasten

Kapitel 5 – Altlasten  
  
In der aufstrebenden Handelsstadt Kattegat herrschte wie an jedem Tag höchste Rastlosigkeit. Jetzt, wo sich zusätzlich unzählige Schiffe an den Anlegern befanden, glich die Siedlung bald einem umtriebigen Bienenstock. Die Menschen kamen und gingen. Wieder andere kümmerten sich bereits darum, dass die Drachenboote in wenigen Tagen ihren Platz in Richtung England verlassen konnten. Kleine Schäden von der Anreise wurden ausgebessert, Segel zum Teil geflickt und erster Proviant an Bord gebracht. Wenn die Scharen an Kriegern und Schildfrauen Kattegat erst einmal verlassen hatten, mochte die Stadt den Zurückbleibenden wohl stumm wie ein Grab vorkommen.  
  
Die Menschenmassen besaßen in mehrerlei Hinsicht einen Nachteil. Wo sich viele Personen zusammenfanden, war es schier unmöglich Spannungen völlig aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm sorgte immer wieder für Lagerkoller. Unnötig wurden bereits jetzt – mal mehr, mal weniger intensiv – Kämpfe unter Seinesgleichen ausgetragen. Unruhen zwischen verfeindeten Sippen und konkurrierenden Königreichen waren, um für den gemeinsamen Schritt nach England überzusetzen, vorerst beiseite geschoben worden, brodelten im Untergrund jedoch unbehelligt weiter. Ragnars Tod mochte Männer und Frauen aus den Nordländern an jenen Ort zusammengebracht haben. Aber er konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass es wohl niemals eine vollkommene Einheit zwischen den verschiedenen Stämmen geben mochte.  
Andererseits konnte man sich diese leichte Aufbruchsstimmung auch zu Nutze machen. Im Schatten der vielen Anwesenden konnte man rasch und meist unbehelligt Informationen beschaffen. Es kannte immer einer jemanden. Trafen Menschen aufeinander, brauchte man manches Mal nur genügend Zeit abwarten, um aus nächster Nähe zu sehen, wie sie wirklich zueinander standen. Körpersprache sagte meist so viel mehr aus, als es Worte jemals vermocht hätten.  
  
Er war noch nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen. Womöglich war er selbst ein solches Exemplar, welches man mit ein wenig Beobachtungsgabe rasch anhand von Gestik und Mimik zu durchschauen vermochte. Obwohl… bis auf seinem Bruder war dies noch niemandem vollends gelungen. Harald konnte in ihm wie in einem offenen Buch lesen. Mit den Jahren hatte Halfdan sich einen gewissen Schutz aufgebaut. Umso abschreckender er auf andere wirkte, umso weniger versuchten sie ihn in Frage zu stellen und respektierten ihn bereits, ohne, dass er zu den Waffen greifen musste. Nur bei Harald hatte diese Taktik nicht gefruchtet. Als Bruder konnte er ihm wahrscheinlich an der Nasenspitze ablesen, was eigentlich in seinem tiefsten Inneren vorgehen musste. Jedoch verstand sein älterer Bruder ihn nicht immer, weder seine oftmals harschen Worte, noch die rigorosen Haltungen bestimmten Dingen gegenüber. Eine dieser Überzeugungen betraf Ellisif.  
  
Harald wusste, tief in seinem Inneren, genauso wie Halfdan, dass die dänische Prinzessin ihn entehrt hatte. Er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben.  
Freien Frauen war es gestattet eine Werbung anzunehmen oder diese zurückzuweisen. Hin und wieder versuchte die holde Damenwelt die werbenden Männer zu prüfen. Es war ihr Recht, denn immerhin verließen sie ihre Sippe, um in die ihres zukünftigen Mannes einzutreten. Eine Rückkehr war nur unter bestimmten Voraussetzungen denkbar. Eine Scheidung war möglich, blieb jedoch immer, hinter vorgehaltener Hand, ein Mangel. Jene Prüfungen waren oftmals spielerischer Natur. Vielen Frauen ging es darum, das Durchhaltevermögen der Männer zu testen. Starke Männer galten als Ideal für Schutz und gesunden Nachwuchs. Aber manche Frauen übertrieben es…  
  
Halfdan hatte es bisher nicht übers Herz gebracht, seinen Bruder auf einen unschönen Gedanken aufmerksam zu machen. Immer mehr manifestierte sich in ihm die Annahme, dass Ellisif womöglich niemals ernsthaftes Interesse an einer Verbindung mit Harald gehabt haben mochte. Statt seine Werbung direkt abzulehnen, hatte sie mit ihrer Aufforderung, nur den König von Norwegen zum Manne zu nehmen, vielleicht versucht sich still und heimlich aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Jedoch hatte die Prinzessin nicht damit rechnen können, dass sie damit einen Wahn in Harald auslöste. Natürlich hatte sein Bruder Ambitionen. Welcher Mann war schon damit zufrieden, was er im Leben besaß? König eines solch großen Gebietes zu werden, war eine unmögliche Aufgabe. Doch der Wahn, für Ellisif zu kämpfen, hatte schier ungeahnte Kräfte in Harald freigesetzt. Weite Teile der Küsten standen bereits unter seinem Einfluss. Oftmals waren dem blutige Kämpfe vorausgegangen, doch Halfdans Bruder verstand es, gezielt die Menschen zu umgarnen. Wenn Harald eins konnte, dann reden. Früher oder später kam er immer an sein Ziel. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, führte König Harald von Vestfold und Rogaland eine ruhige Regentschaft. Seine Jarle hielten ihm die Treue. Die Menschen profitierten vom Handel. Es hätte sie durchaus schlechter treffen können. Harald war kein Tyrann. Sicherlich sollte man ihn nicht für dumm verkaufen. Versuchte man dies, so entfesselte man oftmals das Tier in ihm. Warum Harald eben diese Bestie in Ellisifs Fall im Zaum hielt, war Halfdan unbegreiflich. Ob es wirklich Liebe war? Wenn sie es war, dann fühlte sich Halfdan darin bestätigt, dass Liebe aus gestandenen Männern Trottel machte. Nein, da verzichtete er lieber auf eine solche Erfahrung.  
  
Ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Harald immer noch nicht akzeptieren mochte, dass sich Prinzessin Ellisif wohl aus freien Stücken für einen anderen Mann in ihrem Bett entschieden hatte, war die Aufgabe mit der er Halfdan betraut hatte. Ob er hoffte, Ellisif am Ende doch noch für sich gewinnen zu können, wenn er hinter das Rätsel kam?  
Halfdan hatte nicht minder überrascht geschaut, als sein Bruder ihm in jener Nacht des unliebsamen Geständnisses von einer ungewöhnlichen Beobachtung berichtete. Ellisifs Mann hatte sich mit Prinzessin Ása von Trøndelag gestritten. Die beiden hatten sehr vertraut gewirkt. Der Däne hatte die Frau beim Vornamen angesprochen und ihr gedroht. Jedenfalls hatte es auf Harald so gewirkt, als ob die beiden eine unliebsame Geschichte miteinander verband. Ása hatte nicht so recht mit der Sprache herausgerückt. Und so hatte Harald Halfdan beauftragt herauszufinden, was die Prinzessin und der Jarl miteinander zu schaffen hatten. Ob dabei wirklich ein Geheimnis ans Tageslicht trat, mochte Halfdan bezweifeln. Aber womöglich half diese Information seinem Bruder wieder zu Verstand zu kommen und Ellisif zu vergessen oder – da war er ehrlich – ihr für ihren begangenen Hohn das hübsche Köpfchen anderweitig zurecht zu rücken.  
  
So hatte Halfdan versucht in den letzten drei Tagen seit jener Begegnung mehr über die Prinzessin aus dem hohen Norden herauszufinden. Auch wenn sie keine Unbekannte für ihn war, so wusste er kaum etwas über sie. Sie war eine durchaus passable Kriegerin, das hatte sie ihm mehrmals auf der Expedition ins Mittelmeer bewiesen. Jedoch mochte er Ása nicht sonderlich. Trøndelag war ein altes Königreich, aber dies war kein Grund, um sich etwas auf ihren Titel einzubilden. Sie mischte sich ungefragt immer wieder in Unterredungen ein. Sie meinte, weil sie eine Prinzessin war, durfte sie die Entscheidungen anderer in Frage stellen. Sie konnte froh sein, dass sie eine Prinzessin war. Andere Frauen hätte man für diese Frotzeleien längst nicht nur verbal zurechtgewiesen. Obwohl es sich andere Frauen wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht trauten, derart öffentlich die Stimme zu erheben.  
Helga, die Frau des Bootsbauers Floki, war ein solches Beispiel. Halfdan mochte sie sehr. Sie war eine der wenigen Frauen, die sich nicht vor ihm fürchteten. Sie war gescheit, herzlich und tat das, was ein Mann von einer Frau erwartete – sie kümmerte sich um alle notwendigen Belange, um so ihrem Gatten den Rücken freizuhalten. Sicherlich wusste auch Helga, was sie wollte. Aber sie kam anders zu ihrem Ziel als Ása dies versuchte. An sich gefiel es Halfdan, wenn ein Weib nicht nur kuschte und ihren eigenen Kopf besaß. Aber wenn sie wie ein Kerl zu dominieren versuchte, war es mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Für einsame Nächte mochte diese dominante Zurschaustellung ein gewisses Feuer in ihm entfachen. Doch für mehr, als ein unverfängliches Stelldichein mit selbstverliebten Schildfrauen, konnte er sich nicht begeistern. Umso mehr wunderte es ihn, dass Prinzessin Ása ein Kind besaß. Welcher Mann sich wohl dazu herabgelassen hatte, dieser Frau ein Kind zu machen? Er hatte es noch nicht herausfinden können. Genauso wenig, was sie mit den Dänen zu schaffen hatte. Jedoch hatte er eine Idee, wie er womöglich mehr Licht ins Dunkel bekommen mochte. Eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Gestalt machte sich mit vollen Körben auf den Weg in Richtung der Docks.  
  
  
„Warte, Helga. Ich helfe dir.“  
  
Überrascht war die Angesprochene stehengeblieben. Dennoch freute sie sich über Halfdans Angebot. Die Vorräte, die sie zu Floki aufs Boot bringen wollte, wurden mit der Zeit leider nicht leichter.  
  
„Du hast Glück, dass Floki in deinem Fall nicht eifersüchtig wird. Einem anderen Mann hätte ich nicht gestattet meine Besorgungen zu tragen. Da hätte ich mich um dessen Gesundheit gesorgt, wenn Floki die Unterstützung mitbekommt“, meinte die blonde Frau und schmunzelte, als Halfdan ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„Womöglich würde er mir am liebsten auch den Schädel spalten, weiß aber, dass wir jeden fähigen Krieger in England gebrauchen können.“  
  
Diese Annahme entlockte Helga ein helles Lachen. „Vielleicht.“  
  
„Überhaupt scheinen viele ihre eigenen Belange für die gemeinsame Sache hintenan zu stellen“, führte Halfdan seine Gedanken fort, „Wenn selbst Mütter ihre Kinder auf eine solche Überfahrt mitnehmen, um an der Schlacht teilnehmen zu können, dann hat Ragnars Tod ungeahnte Kräfte in uns allen freigesetzt.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist.“ Helga wirkte nun etwas nachdenklich, während sie neben Halfdan über die Stege ging. „Ich bin keine Schildfrau. Für viele ist die Zeit der Schlacht wohl vorbei, wenn sie erst einmal Mütter sind.“  
  
„Deshalb verstehe ich nicht, dass Prinzessin Ása ihre Tochter mit nach England nimmt.“ Halfdans Entrüstung in der Stimme sorgte dafür, dass Helga stehengeblieben war. Er tat es ihr gleich. Fragend sah sie ihn an. „Ich verstehe es auch nicht, wie sie damals zusammen mit uns ins Mittelmeer aufbrechen konnte. Sie muss doch kaum zuvor das Kind entbunden haben. Welche Mutter lässt ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut so kurz nach der Geburt zurück?“  
  
Unsicher suchte Helga nach den richtigen Worten. Sie hatte sich diese Fragen in den letzten Tagen auch gestellt. Seitdem sie wusste, dass Ása ein Kind besaß, ließen sie ihr keine Ruhe.  
  
„Es ist nicht an uns zu richten, Halfdan. Es gibt so viele Dinge, die in eine Schwangerschaft hineinspielen. Vielleicht… ja, vielleicht… es gibt Frauen, die Probleme haben ihre Babys zu lieben. Die Schwierigkeiten haben mit ihnen umzugehen. Die überfordert sind, weil die kleinen Schätze ihr bisheriges Leben von einem auf den nächsten Moment vollkommen aus den Fugen hebeln.“  
  
Diese Details waren für Halfdan neu. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Frauen darauf aus waren, Kinder zu bekommen und es nicht abwarten konnten, wenn die Kleinen erst einmal auf der Welt waren, um sie mit ihrer Liebe zu überschütten.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was einst in Ásas Fall vorgefallen ist. Sie hat die Kleine mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Überhaupt machte sie mir, jetzt im Nachhinein, nicht den Eindruck, als ob die Niederkunft sie stark mitgenommen hätte. So frisch wie alles war… Womöglich ist sie vor ihrer Verantwortung geflohen. Wer weiß, ob Greta ein Wunschkind war. Frauen machen manchmal seltsame Dinge, wenn sie unter Druck stehen, Halfdan.“  
  
Das brauchte Helga ihm nicht sagen. Nicht nur Ellisif war das beste Beispiel für unverständliche Eskapaden der Frauenwelt. Dennoch fehlten Halfdan immer noch wichtige Bausteine. Das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein.  
  
„Und ihr Gemahl? Was sagt eigentlich er dazu?“  
  
Helga seufzte schwer. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten traurig als sie Halfdan ansah.  
„Es gibt keinen. Ich habe keinen Mann an ihrer Seite gesehen. Ása trägt auch keinen Ring am Finger. Vielleicht ist genau dies der Grund, warum sie ein solches Geheimnis aus dem Kind gemacht hat. Und womöglich auch, warum sie euch Männer einst so sehr angegangen ist…“  
  
Verwundert sah Halfdan Helga an. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Beschwichtigend hatte sie die Hände in die Höhe gehoben.  
  
„Was ist es, Helga? Was ist es, das dich so sehr umtreibt?“, verlangte er zu wissen. Die Frau hatte etwas auf dem Herzen. Auch wenn er nicht dafür bekannt war, eine zarte Seite zu besitzen, sah er Helga deutlich an, dass etwas sie umtrieb.  
  
„Ich habe schon viel zu viel gesagt…“, murmelte sie und versuchte das Gespräch zu beenden.  
  
„Sag es mir, bitte.“  
  
Unsicher sah sie ihn an. „Ich habe keine Beweise dafür und ich bitte dich, diesen Gedanken für dich zu behalten. Schwöre es mir!“  
  
Halfdan tat wie ihm befohlen. Ob er dies am Ende wirklich tun würde, ließ er jedoch still für sich offen. Es kam darauf an, was Helga ihm nun sagte.  
  
Vermehrt räusperte sie sich bevor sie sprach. Ihre Stimme war so leise, dass sich Halfdan anstrengen musste, sie wahrzunehmen.  
„Womöglich ist die kleine Greta das Ergebnis einer unliebsamen Erinnerung, einer erzwungenen Vereinigung…“  
  
Mit vielem hatte Halfdan gerechnet. Diese Information verwirrte ihn jedoch.  
  
„Es ist auffällig, dass Ása ihr Kind zurückgelassen hat, als es kaum auf der Welt war. Auch spricht die Kleine sie mit dem Vornamen an. Welche Mutter verlangt von ihrem eigenen Fleisch und Blut, dass es sie beim Namen nennt, wenn nicht etwas Schreckliches vorgefallen ist? Halfdan, denke an deinen Schwur. Ása scheint es nun besser zu gehen. Sie kümmert sich so fürsorglich um ihr Kind. Sie liebt Greta. Ich möchte diese Wendung nicht unnötig gefährden.“


	6. Kindereien

Kapitel 6 – Kindereien  
  
Den Zorn eines Kindes auszuhalten, war in der Regel ein schmaler Grat zwischen Verständnis, Durchhaltevermögen und einer gewissen Prise Humor. So schnell der Ärger meist gekommen war, konnte er auch oft genug wieder abebben. Ähnlich einem Sommergewitter verzogen sich die dunklen Wolken zusehends und hinterließen aufs Neue Sonnenschein.  
  
In diesem besonderen Fall benötigte Ása jedoch ein wenig mehr Humor, um mit Gretas Weltuntergangsstimmung umzugehen. Das Kind war ganz und gar nicht glücklich, dass es nicht in Kattegat verweilen durfte. Denn die neuen Freunde sollten sie auf ihrem Abenteuer nicht begleiten. Jegliches gutgemeintes Zureden war an dem Mädchen abgeprallt. Trotz und Wut erschwerten den Umgang mit ihr in den ersten Tagen nach der ungeliebten Offenbarung. Gern hätte Ása diesen Gefühlsausbruch vermieden, aber König Haralds Warnung war eindeutig. Sie konnte die Gefahr nicht eingehen und Greta in Kattegat zurücklassen. Selbst wenn sie bei ihr blieb und sich ebenfalls gegen eine Überfahrt nach England entschied, erschien ihr der hiesige Aufenthalt nun alles andere als erstrebenswert. Auch wenn Ása durch ihr Verweilen womöglich ein weiteres Aufeinandertreffen mit einer bestimmten Person erspart geblieben wäre, entschied sie sich für eine gemeinsame Überfahrt.  
Mit Engelszungen hatte sie versucht dem Mädchen zu erklären, warum die anderen Kinder in der Handelsstadt verblieben. Sie hatte Greta versucht die Fahrt nach England als Abenteuer schmackhaft zu machen. Die schlechte Laune war jedoch geblieben. Das Kind war beleidigt, bis sich ein erster Hoffnungsschimmer am Horizont zeigte und die Mundwinkel langsam wieder emporstiegen. Ása hätte Sylka für ihren Ideenreichtum küssen können.  
  
So gut es ihnen möglich war, versuchten Halvar und Grún ihre Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, als sie die kleine Greta an diesem Morgen zu Gesicht bekamen. Die vorherrschende Stille am Frühstückstisch hätte ihnen eigentlich bereits Hinweis genug sein müssen, dass etwas anders als in den letzten Tagen war. An diesem Tag sollten die Boote den Hafen von Kattegat in Richtung England verlassen, ja. Aber die unnatürliche Ruhe in der momentanen Unterkunft hätte den Kriegern dennoch merkwürdig vorkommen müssen.  
  
„Guckt!“, forderte Greta vergnügt die beiden Männer auf, die nicht wussten, ob sie nun lachen oder doch lieber staunen sollten. Stolz drehte sich das Mädchen einmal im Kreis. „Wir können gleich los! Ich bin jetzt auch eine Schildmaid!“  
  
Wie wahr! Die Haare des Kindes waren akkurat in mehreren Zöpfen nach hinten geflochten worden. Keine lose Strähne sollte die Sicht nun noch trüben. Die Frisur glich der von Ása, die, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, zusammen mit Sylka die Szenerie beobachtete. Beide Frauen trugen bereits Reisekleidung. Greta glich in ihren Hosen und Hemd nun eher einem kleinen Jungen, denn einem kecken Mädchen. Die ungewöhnliche Haarpracht unterstrich diese Erscheinung um ein Vielfaches, waren die sonst schulterlangen braunen Haare durch die Flechtkunst um einiges kürzer geraten.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Entgegen seiner Hoffnung hatte Halfdan ihm keine entscheidenden Informationen liefern können. Es interessierte ihn herzlich wenig, dass Prinzessin Ása keinen Mann an ihrer Seite hatte. Wer wusste schon so genau, was mit diesem geschehen war. Womöglich war sie eine Witwe und ihr Gemahl bei einer Schlacht gestorben oder es gab einfach keinen Vater für das Kind. Vielleicht mochte Ása keine Männer. Harald wusste, dass es Frauen gab, die ihresgleichen bevorzugten. Um Mutter zu werden, wurde zwar ein Mann benötigt, jedoch musste hinter diesem Wunsch keinerlei weitere Verpflichtung stecken.  
Helgas Vermutung, das Mädchen sei womöglich das Ergebnis einer erzwungenen Beiwohnung, hatte König Harald schnell verworfen. Es gab kundige Frauen, die sich um solche Angelegenheiten kümmerten. Die wussten, wie man ein solches Problem diskret aus der Welt schaffte. Ása war eine Prinzessin. In ihrer Position konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, ein Balg als Zeichen einer Schändung zu gebären. Sie hatte die Mittel alles Erdenkliche in Bewegung zu setzen, um dies zu verhindern. Selbst wenn alle Unternehmungen keinen Erfolg versprochen hätten, wäre ihr immer noch eine endgültige Lösung geblieben. Müde rieb sich der König die Nasenwurzel. Es hatte leider viel zu viele Frauen gegeben, die sich durch eine solche Schmach selbst ein Ende versetzten. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann ahnte er nicht einmal, wie viele Frauen sich womöglich das Leben genommen hatten, weil er oder sein Bruder sich ihrer vorher bemächtigt hatten. Harald und Halfdan hatten einst mitansehen müssen, was solche Gewalt aus einem Menschen machte und dennoch suchte man bei ihnen vergebens nach Reue.  
  
Wie es schien, musste er sich selbst darum kümmern, um mehr über die Verbindung zwischen Trøndelag und Dänemark herauszufinden. Sicherlich durfte Harald nicht den Fehler begehen und taktlos in ein mögliches Bienennest stechen. Aber er hatte bereits einen Einfall, wie er bestenfalls an mehr Informationen kam. Gleichzeitig bot diese Vorgehensweise in anderer Angelegenheit Vertrauen. Als Unruhestifter wollte er nicht unbedingt gelten, wenn er sich die Gunst eines bestimmten Mannes erwarb. Denn seinen Plan, König von ganz Norwegen zu werden, hatte er noch lange nicht verworfen. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, benötigte Harald Verbündete oder wenigstens Vasallen, die seine Regentschaft nicht weiter gefährdeten. Ein solcher mochte er womöglich im jungen König von Trøndelag finden.  
  
„König Halvar“, sprach er den jungen Mann an, welcher in Begleitung seines Vertrauten Grún soeben den hölzernen Steg betreten hatte. Beide waren auf dem Weg zu ihrem Boot, als Harald sie anhielt. Er lehnte an mehreren Holzkisten, die dort für ihre Verladung aufgestapelt waren und hatte die Männer sogleich entdeckt.  
  
„Habt Ihr auf mich gewartet, König Harald?“  
Die Anwesenheit des Mannes überraschte Halvar. Bisher hatte er noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, um Harald von Vestfold genauer kennenzulernen. Bis auf ihre Begegnung bei seiner Ankunft und einen kurzen Plausch am darauffolgenden Tag hatten sich ihre Wege seitdem nicht mehr gekreuzt.  
  
„Wie man es nimmt. Der Zufall wollte es wohl, dass ich auf der Suche nach meinem Bruder Halfdan zuerst auf Euch getroffen bin. Ihr solltet wissen, dass es mir zugleich eine Freude und Ehre ist, Euch bei der Übersetzung nach England an unserer Seite zu wissen.“  
  
Ein stolzes Lächeln huschte über Halvars Gesicht.  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“  
  
Harald nickte ob dieser Worte und führte sein Anliegen weiter fort: „Als neue Nachbarn im Norden würde es mich mit Stolz erfüllen, wenn Ihr zusammen mit Euren Kriegern nach der Ankunft in der Nähe meiner Leute Eure Zelte aufschlagt. Womöglich ergibt sich zwischen den Schlachten für uns die Möglichkeit über ein gemeinsames Bündnis zu plaudern, König Halvar.“  
  
„Habt Dank für Eure Einladung, König Harald. Es wird mir eine Ehre sein neben Euch Lager zu beziehen.“  
  
Beide Männer reichten sich die Hände. Obwohl es sich lediglich um ein provisorisches Lager handelte, hatte Halvar das Gefühl, mit König Harald einen entscheidenden Schritt in Richtung Frieden und Wohlstand getätigt zu haben. Ásas Vorbehalte erschienen ihm immer mehr als inhaltslos.  
Die Freude wurde jedoch kurzzeitig getrübt, als Halvar am gegenüberliegenden Steg eine Person wahrnahm. Ohne es zu wollen, blieb sein Blick länger als nötig bei dem Mann verhaftet. König Harald war die Ablenkung nicht verborgen geblieben.  
  
„Entschuldigt meine Neugier, aber was hat Trøndelag mit den Dänen zu schaffen?“  
  
Verwundert sah Halvar den anderen Mann an. Harald kam nicht umhin, ihm aufmunternd auf die Schultern zu klopfen.  
„Ich habe Eure Schwester aus einer misslichen Situation mit einem ihrer Jarle befreit, wie mir scheint. Nur frage ich mich, was Ihr im Norden mit denen aus dem Süden zu tun habt?“  
  
Ein kaum merklicher Blick wurde zwischen Halvar und Grún ausgetauscht, dann räusperte sich der junge Mann und straffte die Schultern.  
„Da müsst Ihr Euch getäuscht haben, König Harald. Zwischen Trøndelag und dem dänischen Festland liegen mehrere Wochen Bootsfahrt. Von jener Begebenheit, die Ihr beschreibt, hat Ása mir nichts berichtet. Womöglich hatte der Jarl zu tief in die Humpen geschaut und sie versucht zu belästigen. Aber es scheint nicht weiter von Belang zu sein, sonst wüsste ich von diesem Vorfall.“  
  
Verstehend nickte Harald. Er musste sein Lächeln unterdrücken. Er hatte Halvars Anstrengung wahrgenommen. Sie ließ vermuten, dass es doch eine Verbindung geben musste, die er ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte.  
  
„Wisst Ihr“, begann Harald stattdessen und war sich Halvars Aufmerksamkeit sicher, „die Wege der Götter sind manchmal unergründlich. Man wundert sich, welche Verbindungen zwischen hier und dort bestehen. Auch meine Wurzeln reichen bis nach Dänemark. Meine Mutter war die Enkelin des dänischen Königs Harald Klak. Er war König von Jütland. Wisst Ihr, wo sich diese Gegend befindet?“  
  
Halvar schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Womöglich müsste ich mich mit Kattegats Königin Lagertha um mein rechtmäßiges Erbe streiten. Immerhin ist sie es, die nun Herrin über sein geliebtes Haithabu ist. Aber mir reicht es vollkommen, eines baldigen Tages, König über ganz Norwegen zu sein.“  
  
Auf Haralds Lächeln wusste der junge Mann nichts zu erwidern. Halvar war sich nicht sicher, ob Schönhaar etwas ahnte oder ob es lediglich der Zufall war, dass er Interesse an den Dänen zeigte. Womöglich versuchte er auf diese Weise herauszufinden, ob Trøndelag Verbündete besaß, von denen er noch nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt worden war? Natürlich wusste Halvar, welche Situation König Harald meinte. Ása hatte ihm, Grún und Sylka davon berichtet. Er wollte und konnte Harald jedoch dazu keinerlei Auskünfte geben. Es ging ihn nichts an. Es war eine private Angelegenheit. Sie stand in keinem Verhältnis zu einem möglichen Bündnis zwischen Trøndelag und Vestfold, denn dafür war es irrelevant.  
Bevor die unangenehme Stille jedoch Überhand nahm, näherten sich den drei Männern zwei bekannte Gesichter. Die Überraschung in König Haralds Gesicht war herrlich und hätte bald nicht nur Ása zu einem Lachen verleitet.  
  
„Wo ist das Boot, Onkel Halvar?“, wollte Greta aufgeregt wissen, die an einem Gürtel um die schmalen Hüpften ihr Püppchen und ein kleines Messer befestigt hatte.  
  
„Da, wo wir vor ein paar Tagen angelegt haben“, versicherte der Angesprochene und sah mit Wohlwollen zu, wie seine Nichte versuchte eines der Schilder zu schultern, die Ása bei sich trug. Obwohl das Gesicht von Entschlossenheit strotzte, wollte es ihr nur beschwerlich gelingen, das Gewicht des grünen Holzschilds zu stemmen.  
  
„Wenn du dir zwei Riemen der Länge nach um den Oberkörper bindest und das Schild an der Halterung daran befestigst, wird es dir leichter fallen das Gewicht zu verteilen, kleine Schildmaid.“  
Haralds Schmunzeln konnte man nicht nur sehen, sondern bei bald allen seiner Worte hören, während er sich vor Greta in die Hocke begab. Dem Mädchen war anzusehen, dass es nicht so recht wusste, was es von diesem Vorschlag zu halten hatte. Fragend sah sich Greta zu Ása um. Diese nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
  
„Ich probiere das später aus, danke“, versprach das Kind daraufhin dem Mann und lächelte zaghaft.  
  
Eilige Schritte näherten sich. Die Holzplanken vibrierten leicht unter dem Druck. Sylka kam geradewegs auf die Anwesenden zu. Sie wirke gehetzt und doch zu tiefst entspannt.  
  
„Du bist ein Schatz, Greta. Ich wusste, dass bereits jetzt eine starke Schildfrau in dir schlummert. Keine andere hätte es geschafft, meinen Schild bis hierher zu tragen, außer dir!“  
Auf den Dank folgte ein freundschaftlicher Knuff an den Oberarm, wie es unter Schildfrauen nach dem Kampf oft zu sehen war. Greta strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
„Wir müssen, Bruder.“  
Wo Halfdan auf einmal hergekommen war, verwunderte nicht nur Harald. Niemand sonst hatte seine Anwesenheit wahrgenommen und doch sollte Halfdan Recht behalten. Es war Zeit, um in Richtung England auszulaufen.  
  
  
Während sich ihre Wege trennten, kam Ása nicht umhin den Brüdern nachzuschauen. Sie hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt als sie sich zu ihren Leuten begaben. Halvar, Grún und Greta waren bereits zum Boot vorgegangen. Sylka war dem Blick ihrer Freundin gefolgt.  
  
„Eine hübsche Kehrseite muss man ihnen beiden ja lassen. Liegt bestimmt in der Familie.“  
  
Ein Auflachen konnte sich Ása nicht verkneifen. Sylka besaß einfach ein loses Mundwerk. Dennoch schüttelte die Prinzessin ihren Kopf. Darüber hatte sie beim besten Willen soeben nicht nachgedacht.  
  
„Ansonsten weiß ich aber etwas, das du noch nicht weißt.“  
Das Lächeln der blonden Frau war breit und herausfordernd.  
  
„Wenn es sich um Halfdans Vorderseite dreht, dann möchte ich es lieber nicht wissen“, konterte Ása und staunte nicht schlecht, da Sylkas Lächeln intensiver wurde.  
  
„Wie hast du es herausgefunden?“, wollte diese stattdessen wissen.  
  
„Ich kenne dich viel zu lange. Dich und deinen Männergeschmack…“ Ása schauderte ein wenig gespielt und zwinkerte letztlich ihrer Freundin zu. „Zumal es gar nicht auffällig war, dass ihr beide kurz hintereinander hier erschienen seid. Ich hoffe nur, dass du dich mit ihm nicht unglücklich machst. Er behandelt dich hoffentlich besser als sein Ruf ihm vorauseilt...“  
  
„Ja, Mutter.“ Sylka hatte kurz die Augen verdreht, widmete sich dann wieder dem Wesentlichen. „Ich will meinen Spaß mit ihm und ihn nicht zum Mann“, stellte sie klar, „Was aber viel wichtiger ist, ist, dass Harald dir hinterher schnüffeln lässt.“  
  
„Mir?“ Ása war entsetzt.  
  
„Nein, nicht wie du jetzt denkst. Ihm ist nicht nach einer grantelnden Jungfer. Es geht ihm vielmehr um deine Verbindung nach Dänemark.“  
  
„Warum interessiert ihn das?“ Sie verstand immer noch nicht.  
  
„Der Grund ist blond und heißt Ellisif.“  
  
„Ellisif? Aber wie… die Ellisif? Viks Ellisif?“  
  
„Genau die.“ Sylka lehnte sich nun lässig an Ásas Schulter.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?“  
  
„Halfdan wollte wissen, was mit Gretas Vater ist. Er war schon der Meinung, die Kleine wäre das Ergebnis einer Schändung. So wie du einst in Spanien auf den Putz gehauen hast… Ich habe ihm diese Information als Tausch gegen gewisse Gefälligkeiten angeboten.“  
  
„Und du hast es ihm einfach so gesagt?“ Ása war außer sich und stieß Sylka von sich. Sie wollte Greta schützen und keinerlei Gefahren aussetzen.  
  
„Für wen hältst du mich? Natürlich nicht, nur in ausgewählten Bruchstücken. Ich habe ihm lediglich gesagt, dass Greta nicht deine Tochter ist, sondern deine Nichte. Dass Alva ihre Mutter war. Ich habe weder über ihren Vater gesprochen, noch über die Umstände, wie Greta in deine Obhut gekommen ist. Und von Dänen war dabei niemals die Rede. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Gerüchte kursieren, Greta wäre ein Kind der Schande. Das hat der kleine Sonnenschein nicht verdient.“  
  
„Was hat Ellisif damit zu tun?“ Ása bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen. Sie hatte Sylka nicht derart heftig angehen wollen, doch hatte sie gehofft, die alten Geschichten beendet zu haben.  
  
„Du hättest Halfdans Wut sehen müssen, als ich ihn über sein Interesse an den Dänen ausgefragt habe. Am liebsten würde er dem Miststück wohl den Hals umdrehen.“ Sylka konnte es ihm nicht ankreiden. Sie hatte einst mit Ása selbst über diese Option nachgedacht, es aber gelassen. Mit ihrem Tod hätten sie die Situation damals auch nicht besser gemacht. „Jedenfalls ist Ellisif, die Prinzessin, die Harald Schönhaar einst den Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat, König von ganz Norwegen zu werden, um sich ihrer würdig zu erweisen.“  
  
Das Lachen wäre Ása bald im Hals stecken geblieben.  
„Dieses Miststück. Ich hatte immer gedacht, dass sie ein niederträchtiges Weibsbild ist. Aber es wird ja immer besser… Dann wird König Harald sich aber sehr über ihre Vermählung mit einem anderen Mann gefreut haben.“  
  
„Und wie. Aber anstatt ihr nun die Leviten zu lesen, hat dein Streit mit Vik wohl Kampfgeist in ihm geweckt... Ich meinte lediglich, dass der Jarl mir nicht bekannt ist und ich es als deine Vertraute wissen müsste, wenn es eine Verbindung gäbe...“  
  
Wenn Ása ehrlich war, dann war es weder schade um Vik, noch um sein Weib, wenn sich König Harald oder sein Bruder ihrer annahmen. Hauptsache, sie selbst geriet nicht weiter ungewollt zwischen die Fronten. Sylkas Informationen waren Gold wert. Womöglich sollte es ihr gelingen Harald Schönhaar auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, wenn es die Not erforderte. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Sie hatte Hoffnungen, dass es niemals so weit kommen musste.


	7. Lagerleben

Kapitel 7 – Lagerleben  
  
Tosende Wellen. Der stets gleichbleibende, schaukelnde Rhythmus. Nichts als Wasser um sie herum. Der Schlag der Ruder war Musik in ihren Ohren. Die Fahrt auf dem Meer war anstrengend und beruhigend zugleich. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Leben am offenen Meer verbracht. Das Rauschen der Wellen war ihr stetiger Begleiter. Es war fortwährend da; beim Sonnenaufgang als auch inmitten der dunkelsten Nacht. Die göttliche Urkraft herrschte in Trøndelag deutlicher als in Kattegat. Doch auf dem Meer zwischen den Nordländern und England fühlte sich Ása den Göttern noch intensiver verbunden. Sie waren dem Willen der Götter ausgeliefert und dennoch meinte sie zu wissen, dass sie mit ihnen waren. Selbst der Wetterumschwung konnte nichts von ihrer Zuversicht nehmen. Erst hatte dichter Nebel dafür gesorgt, dass sie kaum mehr als zwei Boote weit sehen konnten. Aber diese zähe Masse wurde schnell vom Regen abgelöst. Sicherlich mochte es kaum jemand, stundenlang im Regen zu rudern und der Natur ungeschützt ausgeliefert zu sein. Für Ása war der einsetzende Niederschlag jedoch ein Zeichen. Die Götter wollten nicht, dass sie von ihrem Weg abkamen. Sie schenkten ihnen abermals eine klare Sicht, um ihrem Ziel näher zu kommen.  
  
Northumbria. Von diesem Landstrich hatte sie die Wanderer und Händler aus dem Süden einst sprechen gehört. Dort waren die Nordmänner um Ragnar Lothbrok bei ihrem ersten Raubzug an Land gegangen. Es war der Beginn für weitere Überfahrten und letztlich auch das Ende des Größten ihres Volkes gewesen. Nun sollte es der Mittelpunkt eines weiteren Abschnitts werden. Der Boden sollte schon bald mit dem Blut von König Aelle und seiner Verbündeten getränkt werden.  
Ása seufzte. Im Moment war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sich der von Regen vollkommen durchnässte Untergrund überhaupt mit etwas tränken ließe. Schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft an der Küste hatte sich der Boden in und um ihren ersten Lagerort komplett in Morast gewandelt. Northumbria schien ein gottverlassenes Land zu sein. Wahrscheinlich mochte es hier noch nicht einmal der Christengott länger als nötig aushalten. Es war bitterkalt, feucht und regnete mit wenig Unterbrechungen. Der Schlamm hatte sich bereits überall hin ausgebreitet. Es sollte wohl schier unmöglich werden, ihn aus dem Zelt herauszuhalten. Greta schien die einzige Person im gesamten Gefolge zu sein, die diesem Wetter etwas Positives abgewinnen konnte. Schnell waren erste Pfützen entstanden, die sich gar vortrefflich für Schabernack anboten. Ása konnte ihre Augen schließlich nicht überall haben, sodass sie ihren Bruder bat, sich um seine Nichte zu kümmern. Auch wenn Halvar nicht ernsthaft behaupten konnte, seiner Schwester, Sylka und den anderen beim Aufbau der Zelte und Unterstelle eine Hilfe zu sein, war die Aussicht als Gretas Aufpasser zu gelten nicht erstrebenswert. Das Kind hatte die lange Überfahrt gut weggesteckt, doch merkte ein jeder, dass die wiedergewonnene Freiheit gebührend ausgeschöpft wurde. Das Mädchen war ohnehin ein flinkes Wiesel, aber nun schien Greta noch schneller unterwegs zu sein.  
  
„Ása wird uns beide vierteilen, wenn wir so zurückkehren“, seufzte der junge König und sah seine Nichte mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. Eine erste Erkundung des Geländes hatte sich der Mann anders ersonnen.  
  
„Warum?“  
Hatte Greta diese Frage nun wirklich gestellt? Wie zur Untermalung der grassierenden Unwissenheit hüpfte das Kind nochmals mit voller Wucht in eine Pfütze, sodass der Morast nur so in alle Richtungen davon spritzte. Begeistert quietschte Greta auf und suchte sich bereits die nächste Vertiefung, um einen weiteren Sprung zu tätigen. Platsch! Aus Kampfgeschrei wurde lautes Lachen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen wischte sich das Mädchen die neuerlichen Dreckspritzer aus dem Gesicht und schenkte ihrem Onkel ein entwaffnendes Lächeln.  
  
Verzweifelt fuhr sich Halvar mit der flachen Hand durchs Gesicht. Machte seine Nichte das mit Absicht oder war es einfach die pure kindliche Freude, die dort aus ihr sprach? Greta war über und über mit Dreck bedeckt. Ihre Hosen mochten mittlerweile wohl auch von allein stehen und selbst der kleine Überwurf aus wärmenden Wolfspelz war von Schmutz gezeichnet. Als er noch jünger war, hatte sich Halvar oft einen kleinen Bruder oder eine kleine Schwester gewünscht. Der Altersunterschied zu seinen Schwestern war groß und ein Spielkamerad in seinem Alter wäre ihm lieb und teuer gewesen. Nun war er jedoch, trotz seines noch jungen Alters, König. Er liebte seine Nichte. Er kümmerte sich gern um den kleinen Irrwisch. Aber warum musste Greta sich einen Spaß daraus machen und jedes Dreckloch voller Elan auf seine Tiefe prüfen? Ása würde nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie den kleinen Dreckspatz erblickte. Um Greta wieder sauber zu bekommen, benötigte sie sicherlich einige Liter an erwärmten Wasser. Wasser für einen Zuber zu erhitzen, war in einem Lager alles andere als schnell getätigt. Zumal Greta bisher nicht als eine begeisterte Wasserratte bekannt war, wenn es um ein langwieriges Bad ging. Die Krusten mochten wohl einige Zeit einweichen, bis sie Ása ohne Schimpfen und Weinen vom Gesicht und aus den Haaren wieder herausbekam.  
  
„König Halvar!“  
Jemand rief den jungen Mann zu sich. Dem Ruf folgend, drehte sich der Angesprochene zur Stimme um. Harald Schönhaar hatte ihn gerufen. Er saß zusammen mit seinem Bruder und weiteren Männern unter einem provisorischen Unterstand zusammen. Wie es schien, hatte der König aus Vestfold deutlich mehr Leute, die sich um derlei Angelegenheiten kümmerten als Halvar. Während man im Nachbarlager noch hantierte, trank und speiste man hier bereits ausgiebig.  
„Kommt, bringt Euren kleinen Berseker ruhig mit!“  
  
Halvars Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. Berserker… Greta hatte anscheinend noch nicht verstanden, dass König Harald sie mit jenen besonderen Männern und Frauen verglich. Dennoch ähnelte ihr Erscheinungsbild ein wenig jenem, von denen der Herr aus Vestfold sprach. An der Größe und am Kampfgebrüll mochte man noch etwas ändern, aber sonst… Halvar schmunzelte. Greta war ein liebes Kind, manchmal aber nicht ganz ohne. Womöglich lag König Harald mit seiner Beschreibung gar nicht einmal so weit daneben. Auf jeden Fall bot die überraschende Einladung eine willkommene Möglichkeit Greta in ihrem wilden Treiben zu unterbrechen. Gleichzeitig erhoffte sich Halvar ein wenig Erfrischung. Auch ihm saß die lange Überfahrt mit all ihren Wetterkapriolen noch allzu deutlich in den Knochen.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Es dämmerte bereits. Halvar und Greta hätten schon längst zurück sein sollen. Ihr Bruder wusste, dass sie sich unnötig Sorgen machte, wenn er zu lange mit dem Kind wegblieb. Zumal es wichtig war, dass sie alle ein wenig Ruhe fanden. Sie benötigten schon bald all ihre Kräfte. Ása hatte Grún damit beauftragt, nach Halvar und Greta zu suchen. Doch bisher war der alte Vertraute nicht zurückgekehrt. Ihr Magen knurrte leise. Manches Mal verwünschte sie die Männer! Wenn Ása als erwachsene Frau bereits Hunger bekam, dann mochte Greta doch bestimmt vor Appetit vergehen. Das Mädchen brauchte etwas zwischen die Zähne. Bestenfalls saßen die Herren mit anderen zusammen und teilten sich Fleisch und Bier am offenen Feuer. Bestenfalls… Es blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Bruder und ihre Nichte selbst zu suchen.  
  
Zum Glück hatte es aufgehört zu regnen. So blieb ihr ein neuerliches Durchnässen erspart. Sylka sollte sie bei diesem Unterfangen begleiten. Vier Augen sahen bekanntlich nicht nur mehr, sondern die vielen Menschen an einem Ort erhöhten in den Abendstunden mögliche unschöne Konfrontationen. In der Dunkelheit änderten vor allem Männer, nicht nur unter dem Einfluss von Ale, ihren Charakter. Bei ihrem eigenen Gefolge vertraute die Prinzessin auf den guten Verstand. König Haralds Entourage in direkter Nachbarschaft war ihr Titel bisher bestimmt wenig geläufig. Gleichwohl war dieser auch kein Garant dafür, nicht unlieb bedrängt zu werden. Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Grún ihr vorhin noch mitgeteilt hatte, dass Prinzessin Ellisif mit ihrem Gemahl und dessen Kriegern in derselben Himmelsrichtung lagerte. Wie weit die Frauen bis zu ihrem Ziel unterwegs sein würden, wusste Ása noch nicht. Da war es gut, wenn man aufeinander vertrauen konnte.  
  
Grún, Halvar und Greta waren wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Niemand aus ihrem Gefolge schien die drei gesehen zu haben. Einer der Schmiede meinte sich daran zu erinnern, dass er Grún vor einiger Zeit im Lager von König Harald gesehen hatte. Leichtes Unbehagen machte sich bei Ása breit. Das Interesse des Königs an ihrem Bruder war ihr nicht verborgen geblieben. Die Situation am Dock vor ihrer Überfahrt war eindeutig gewesen. Ihr Bruder hatte ihr im Nachhinein erzählt, dass Harald versucht hatte, etwas über eine mögliche Verbindung nach Dänemark herauszufinden. Um Halvar und dessen Ambitionen besser einschätzen zu können, musste er mehr über den jungen Mann erfahren. Ihr Bruder war zwar nicht auf den Kopf gefallen, ließ sich bei einem Horn mit Met oder Ale jedoch gern gehen. Das Alter stellte ihm manches Mal noch selbst ein Bein. Er musste aus seinen Fehlern lernen, das war sicher. Dennoch konnte sich Ása eine bessere Umgebung für Greta vorstellen, als angeheiterte und grölende Männer.  
  
Helles Kinderlachen erklang als sie sich dem Kern des benachbarten Lagers näherten. Ása erkannte es sofort. Immerhin war Greta bei bester Laune. Noch bevor sie das Kind sah, wusste sie, dass es ihrer Nichte an nichts Wichtigem mangeln konnte.  
Und sie sollte Recht behalten. Dem Mädchen ging es gut. Vergnügt baumelten die kurzen Beine vom Holztisch, auf dem man sie gesetzt hatte. In seiner rechten Hand hielt das Kind ein Trinkhorn. Mit großen Augen lauschte Greta einer Geschichte, die König Harald zum besten gab. Ihr Mund war offen als der Mann andeutete, wie er den Wal mit bloßen Händen besiegte. Ein Blick in das Gesicht des Kindes verriet nicht nur Ása, dass sie vollkommen begeistert war. Grún und Halvar saßen König Harald und dessen Bruder gegenüber. Hin und wieder zuckten ihre Mundwinkel verdächtig, während Greta förmlich an Haralds Lippen hing. Nur Halfdans Miene ließ keinen Schluss zu, ob dieser sich ebenfalls über die kindliche Euphorie amüsierte oder, ob er seinen Bruder innerlich für diesen Schabernack verwünschte. Ein Räuspern ließ die Männerrunde aufschauen.  
  
„Ása, hast du das gehört!“ Greta war so aufgeregt, als sie ihre Tante erblickte, dass sie bald vom Tisch gepurzelt wäre. Nicht nur die Angesprochene griff instinktiv nach dem Kind. König Harald tat es ihr gleich.  
„Können wir König Harald einmal besuchen? Ich will die Wale sehen! Und er muss uns danach besuchen kommen. Bis dahin kann ich bestimmt ein Walross mit meinem Speer erlegen. Ich schaffe das! Ich übe fleißig!“  
  
In Odins Namen, was hatten die Männer nur mit Greta angestellt? Das Kind verschluckte sich ja bald an den eigenen Worten. Vorsichtig schnupperte die Frau am Atem des Kindes, als dieses sich bereitwillig vom angestammten Platz herunterheben ließ. Nein, das Kind roch lediglich nach Apfelmost. Es war eindeutig kein Met, welches hier im Spiel war. Ein leichter Fettrand an Gretas Mundwinkeln deutete darauf hin, dass das Kind wohl einen ordentlichen Happen vom Vogel abbekommen hatte, dessen Gerippe noch auf dem breiten Tisch ruhte. Immerhin hatte man dem Kind etwas zu essen gegeben. Obwohl Ása den getrockneten Schlamm im Gesicht und in den Haaren ihrer Nichte alles andere als reizend fand, war sie froh, dass die Männer für Greta gesorgt hatten. Ihren kleinen Dreckspatz sollte sie schon noch sauber bekommen.  
  
„Setzt Euch, Ása. Setzt Euch mit Eurer Schildfrau zu uns. Vom Fasan ist nichts mehr übrig, aber vom Hasen ist noch etwas da“, lud König Harald sie ein.  
  
Kurz zögerte die Frau. Eigentlich hatte sie zusammen mit Sylka und Greta den direkten Rückweg einschlagen wollen. Die Einladung schien jedoch zu verlockend. Sylka musste es ähnlich gesehen haben. Ihr leerer Magen freute sich sicherlich auch über die schnelle Aussicht Erlösung zu finden. Bereitwillig machte man den Frauen Platz. Ása setzte sich mit Greta auf dem Schoß neben den König, Sylka folgte an ihrer Rechten. Während sich die Männer unterhielten, wurde den Freundinnen von einer Frau aus Haralds Gefolge besagtes Essen gereicht. Dankend nahmen sie an. Selbst Greta schien diese Wendung gut zu gefallen. Hin und wieder stibitzte sie ein Stückchen Fleisch vom Teller, der vor ihrer Tante stand. Ása war dankbar dafür, dass ihre Nichte bei bester Laune war. Die Zeit im Lager durfte noch anstrengend werden. Morgen wollte sie mit dem Kind Helga besuchen. Es war wichtig, dass sich beide so schnell und so intensiv wie möglich kennenlernten. Sie wollte, dass sich Greta in ihrer Abwesenheit geborgen fühlte. Helgas Angebot, über das Mädchen zu wachen, sollte sicherlich auch sie beruhigen und stark für die noch ausstehenden Schlachten machen.  
  
  
„Ása“, piepste eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Ein blaues Augenpaar sah von unten zu ihr auf, während die Tante dem Kind zulächelte.  
  
„Was gibt es, mein Herz?“  
  
„Wenn wir auf Ørland leben, bekomme ich dann ein eigenes Pferd?“  
  
„Ørland?“ Ása war verwirrt. „Wieso sollten wir auf Ørland leben? Wir haben doch alles, was wir brauchen auf dem Festland, Greta.“  
  
„Onkel Halvar und König Harald wollen, dass wir dahingehen. Wenn wir wieder zurück sind, dann ziehen wir um“, klärte das Kind seine Tante auf, „Und ich möchte dann ein Pferd oder ein Pony.“  
  
Verwundert über Gretas Worte suchte Ása den Blick ihres Bruders. Aber dieser war mit König Harald im Gespräch vertieft. Grún schien deutlich mehr vom Geplapper des Kindes mitbekommen zu haben und sah zu Boden. Innerlich rang Ása von Sekunde um Sekunde immer mehr um Fassung. Sylka neben ihr legte ihr zur Beruhigung eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Sie durfte nun nicht die Nerven verlieren. Was auch immer die Männer in ihrer Abwesenheit ausgeheckt hatten, es sollte ihr nicht gefallen. Grúns Reaktion deutete darauf hin, dass auch er nicht zufrieden mit dem Verlauf war, er seinem Herrn aber nicht Einhalt gebieten konnte.  
Ørland war eine Halbinsel in ihrem Königreich. Dort lag ein wichtiger Handelspunkt. Dennoch weilte der Herrscher über Trøndelag auf dem Festland. Das Leben auf der Insel wäre noch schroffer und entbehrungsreicher, stärker von den Gezeiten geprägt. Es machte keinerlei Sinn die Residenz des Königs auf die Insel umzusiedeln. Außer vielleicht, wenn man…  
  
„Wenn Onkel Halvar dann kein König mehr ist, sondern Jarl, bist du dann eigentlich noch eine Prinzessin?“  
  
Mit einem Mal war es totenstill am Tisch. Gretas Frage hatte das angeregte Gespräch der Männer urplötzlich verstummen lassen. Mit offenem Mund starrte Ása ihre Nichte an. Ihr Kopf war leer. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, um an irgendetwas zu denken. Neben sich spürte sie, wie Sylka ihre Hand an den Knauf ihres Schwertes legte.


	8. Bürde

Kapitel 8 – Bürde  
  
Keiner rührte sich und dennoch schien die kühle Abendluft nur so vor Spannung zu flirren. Ein verräterisches Zucken mit der Hand an der Klinge, ein unüberlegtes Luftholen – jene noch so unscheinbare Veränderung konnte nun das sprichwörtliche Fass zum Überlaufen bringen. Mit Greta waren sie zu fünft. Fünf Personen in einem fremden Lager.  
  
„Es ist wohl besser, wenn wir nun gehen. Es ist schon spät.“  
  
Ása suchte förmlich nach Worten. Sie war gleichermaßen sprachlos und enttäuscht, obgleich sie die aufkommende Wut nur schwer unter Kontrolle bekam. Ihr Bruder hatte mit König Harald ohne ihr Wissen über mögliche Allianzen gesprochen. Und nicht nur das, denn wie es schien, überlegte er ganz offen auf seine Krone zu verzichten und ein Vasall Schönhaars werden. Sie wusste, dass der Rivale aus dem Süden bereits ihrem verstorbenen Vater angeboten hatte, Jarl von Sunnfjord und Nordfjord zu werden, sobald er ihn als König anerkannte und auf die eigenen Rechte verzichtete. Eine Residenz auf Ørland war dabei nur die logische Konsequenz. Um kein unnötiges Blutvergießen zu riskieren, wenn König Harald weiterhin seinen Ambitionen nachging, hatte er versucht Ásas und Halvars Vater diese Option schmackhaft zu machen. Aber König Håkon hätte sein Erbe niemals kampflos zurückgelassen. Dass Halvar nun womöglich entgegen des väterlichen Vorbildes handelte, schmerzte Ása zutiefst. Trotz aller Wut und Enttäuschung war ihr bewusst, dass allerlei böse Worte und ein mögliches Aufbegehren in jenem Moment nichts brachten. Sie waren in Haralds Lager. Sie waren zu viert mit einem Kind. Jeglicher Aufruhr wäre binnen weniger Augenblicke aufs blutigste niedergeschlagen und mit ihm die gesamte Herrscherlinie Trøndelags vernichtet. Noch gab es sie und Ása sollte alles daran setzen, das Erbe ihrer Ahnen zu verteidigen.  
Zähneknirschend, ohne Halvar noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, erhob sich Ása zusammen mit ihrer Schildfrau. Sie musste so schnell wie möglich diesen unsäglichen Ort verlassen. Das letzte Wort war indessen jedoch noch nicht gesprochen.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
„Warum möchte König Harald König über Trøndelag werden?“, wollte Greta wissen, während sie im Zuber saß und es ohne Murren über sich ergehen ließ, dass ihre Tante ihr den Dreck aus den Haaren wusch, „Ich habe ihn noch nie bei uns gesehen.“  
  
Was sollte sie dem Kind nur auf diese Frage antworten? Dass Harald Schönhaar von einer Frau zum Narren gehalten worden war? Dass er, trotz dieser Schmach, seinen Einfluss weiterhin ausbauen wollte? Dass er Halvars jugendlichen Leichtsinn womöglich ausnutzte, um an sein Ziel zu gelangen? Sie wollte dem Mädchen keine Angst einjagen. Wenn sie ehrlich war, wusste sie selbst nicht genau, ob nicht ganz andere Pläne hinter Haralds Machtstreben steckten.  
  
„Er möchte König von ganz Norwegen werden“, murmelte Ása stattdessen das, was gemeinhin bekannt war und versuchte vorsichtig die nassen Haare mit dem Kamm zu entwirren, ohne Greta unnötig Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
„Von ganz Norwegen?“ Verwunderung stand dem Kind ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Aber warum?“  
  
„Man erzählt sich, dass eine Frau dies von ihm verlangte, um sich ihrer würdig zu erweisen. Nur wenn er es schaffen sollte, wollte sie sein Weib werden.“  
  
„Dann muss sie eine wahre Schönheit sein!“, meinte das Mädchen überzeugt und war plötzlich derart aufgeregt, dass das Wasser im Zuber kleine Wellen schlug.  
  
„Wie man es nimmt...“, murmelte Ása.  
  
„Kennst du sie?“ Greta wollte nun alles genau wissen und schaute ihre Tante aus großen blauen Augen an.  
  
„Kennen ist zu viel gesagt. Aber ich weiß, wer sie ist. Sie ist eine dänische Prinzessin. Makellose Haut, keine Narben aus dem Kampf. Eine schöne Frau, mit der ein Mann sich schmücken kann.“  
  
„Meinst du, dass sie es wert ist? Dass wir unser Königreich verlieren?“  
Greta schien hin und hergerissen. Neben Neugier auf diese besondere Frau, die es schaffte, einen Mann derart den Kopf zu verdrehen, mischte sich Unsicherheit hinzu. Wenn Harald seine Forderung durchsetzte, dann verlor sie ein wichtiges Stück ihrer Heimat. Nichts sollte dann mehr so sein, wie es bisher war.  
  
„Nein, mein Kind.“ Ása schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und Greta legte prompt die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten. „Zumal Sie ihr Versprechen Harald gegenüber nicht gehalten hat. Sie hat vor fast vier Jahren einen anderen Mann erwählt.“  
  
„Dann… dann…“ Greta war sprachlos. Empört blies sie die Wangen auf und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Dann ist sie eine böse Frau!“  
  
„Womöglich…“ Am liebsten hätte Ása ihrer Nichte beigepflichtet, doch waren die Worte mit der sie einst die besagte Prinzessin betitelt hatte, nichts für die unschuldigen Ohren eines Kindes.  
  
„Weiß König Harald davon?“, wollte das Mädchen sogleich wissen.  
  
Die Frau nickte, während sie sich weiterhin darum kümmerte, die Haare ihrer Nichte zu entwirren.  
  
„Und, war er traurig?“  
Gretas Gefühlsumschwung verwunderte Ása im ersten Moment, doch hätte sie es eigentlich besser wissen müssen. Oftmals entwickelte ihre Nichte starkes Mitgefühl für Personen, die sie mochte. Womöglich war dies in Haralds Fall ähnlich.  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Er war bestimmt nicht erfreut, davon zu hören“, versuchte die Frau eine Antwort zu umschiffen.  
  
„Soll ich ihn fragen?“  
Während sie über diese Möglichkeit nachdachte, tippte sich Greta mit dem Zeigefinger an die Nasenspitze.  
  
„Greta, nein! Du kannst doch keinen König fragen, wie er sich fühlt, dass sein versprochenes Weib einen anderen Gemahl erwählt!“  
  
„Aber… er ist doch… lieb!“, empörte sich die junge Dame.  
Mit großen Augen sah Ása ihre Nichte an. Was waren das denn für Töne?  
„Ich mag ihn. Vielleicht mag König Harald mich ja stattdessen zum Weib nehmen?“  
  
Nun weder zu lachen, noch zu schmunzeln bedeutete für Ása einen ziemlichen Kraftakt.  
„Dann muss sich der Arme aber noch lange gedulden, mein Herz. Bis du soweit bist, ihm Kinder zu schenken, ist er bestimmt ziemlich grau.“  
  
Diese Antwort schien Greta nicht zu gefallen. Dass das Kind einen gewissen Narren an dem Mann gefressen hatte, war Ása nicht verborgen geblieben. Dass sich dies jedoch in kleinen Schwärmereien äußerte, überraschte die Frau dann doch. Vermutlich fehlte dem Mädchen einfach der Vater. Wann immer ein Mann Greta Aufmerksamkeit schenkte oder sie gar für etwas lobte, strahlte sie wie ein Goldstück in der Sonne. Nachdem der Großvater im vergangenen Jahr verblichen war, fehlte ihr die bisherige Konstante. Grún schäkerte hin und wieder mit dem Kind. Halvar versuchte ebenfalls für seine Nichte da zu sein. Aber was Greta wahrlich fehlte, war ein Vater und kein Onkel, der sich manchmal eher wie ein Bruder zu ihr verhielt.  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Es musste in der letzten Nacht wieder geregnet haben. Erst hatte sie noch wachgelegen. Sie schlief in der Regel ohnehin schlecht, wenn sie sich auf Reisen befand. Die Geräusche des Lagers drangen immer wieder an ihr Ohr. Auch wenn sie sich zusammen mit Sylka ein Zelt teilte und stets Wachen in der Nähe waren, erholte sich ihr Geist nur zum Teil. Nun arbeitete es in ihrem Innern deutlicher als sonst. Ása hatte ihren Bruder und Grún noch gehört, wie sie ins Lager zurückgekehrt waren. Es mussten mehrere Stunden nach ihrer eigenen Heimkehr gewesen sein.  
Ihre Gedanken hatten sich immer wieder über die mögliche Unterredung zwischen Halvar und Harald gedreht. Sie mussten konkret gewesen sein. Greta dachte sich solche Feinheiten nicht aus. Sie lauschte gern. Sie verstand für ihr Alter viel, was wohl auch damit zusammenhing, da sie das einzige Kind der Königsfamilie war und Gespräche unter Erwachsenen sie neugierig machten.  
Ása war enttäuscht und traurig. Sicherlich mischte sich gleichermaßen Wut hinzu. Es war nicht nur der väterliche Rat, den Halvar sogleich beiseiteschob. Nein, es war auch das fehlende Vertrauen, das er in sie setzte. Er ließ sie außen vor. Er entschied wortlos über ihr Schicksal. Er entschied über ihr aller Schicksal. Und wofür? Für einen verliebten Gockel, der von einem dümmlichen Weib geschmäht wurde?  
Halvar hatte noch nicht einmal den Schneid besessen und seiner Schwester die Situation am gestrigen Abend erklärt. Er hatte sie weder aufgesucht, noch sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Aber das Leben musste weitergehen. Wenn Halvar sich nach Verbündeten umsah, dann musste es Ása ihm gleichtun. Wer wusste, wozu Bündnisse am Ende noch gut waren. Und wenn es nur Helga war, die zu ihr hielt, so war Ása über jede ehrliche Bindung froh, die sie knüpfen konnte.  
  
  
„Wo wollt ihr hin?“  
  
Vollkommen in ihren Gedanken versunken, zuckte Ása bei der Stimme ihres Bruders zusammen. Halvar stand vor dem Eingang seines Zeltes. Er schien wenig geschlafen zu haben. Seine Augen waren leicht gerötet. Womöglich war dies aber auch die Konsequenz von zu viel Ale.  
Ása war im Begriff sich mit Sylka und Greta in das Lager von Ragnars Söhnen aufzumachen. Die Frau des Bootsbauers wollte sie dort treffen. Jedoch ahnte sie, dass sie ihren Bruder mit dieser Antwort wenig zufriedenstellen würde. Das Schweigen über den Fortbestand ihres Königreiches sollte nicht weiter aufgeschoben werden. Wenn Halvar das Wort suchte, dann wollte Ása auch darauf eingehen.  
  
„Geht schon einmal zu Helga vor“, bat sie Sylka, „Ich folge euch, so schnell es mir möglich ist.“  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Ása und Halvar fanden sich im Zelt des jungen Königs wieder. Keiner der Geschwister sagte etwas. Niemand schien so recht den Anfang machen zu wollen. Immer wieder versuchte der Mann den Blick seiner Schwester auszuweichen. Auch ohne Worte konnte er den Vorwurf erkennen. Umso länger ihn die Frau damit bedachte, umso nervöser schien er zu werden. Letztlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus.  
  
„Hör auf damit, Ása!“, schimpfte Halvar, „Hör auf damit, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln. Ich bin dein König. Dein König, den du nicht in Frage stellen solltest!“  
  
„Du bist in erster Linie mein Bruder, Halvar! Mein Bruder, verstehst du das nicht?“ Ása war nicht minder erregt und alles schien mit einem Mal aus ihr herauszubrechen. „Wie konntest du nur? Was hat er dir dafür geboten, dass du dich kleiner machst als du bist? Dass du unser Erbe so sehr mit Füßen trittst?!“  
  
„Unser Erbe? Du meinst wohl mein Erbe! Immer verlangst du nur von mir! Immer sagst du mir, was ich zu tun habe oder was Vater nun an meiner Stelle tun würde. Aber hast du mich einmal gefragt, was ich dazu meine? Hast du dich einmal gefragt, wie ich mich fühle? Wie es ist König zu sein? Nein, das hast du nicht!“  
  
Verblüfft sah Ása ihren Bruder an. So hatte er noch nie zuvor mit ihr gesprochen. Halvar bebte förmlich am gesamten Körper. Dass er ihr eines Tages derart die Leviten lies, hätte sich die Schwester niemals erträumt.  
  
„Nie hat irgendjemand mich gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt will, König sein“, sprach Halvar weiter und suchte auf dem kleinen Beistelltischchen nach etwas Trinkbarem bevor er sich wieder zu Ása umdrehte, „Ich will ein guter König sein, Ása. Ich will unserem Volk ein guter König sein, dir und Greta. Doch dafür muss ich auch wie einer handeln! Ich will Frieden und Wohlstand, Ása. Ich will eine sichere Zukunft, eine glückliche Zukunft. Ich bin nicht wie Vater oder König Harald. Ich will nur kämpfen, wenn es sein muss. Ich möchte Handel. Ich möchte kein Blutvergießen.“  
  
„Du hast noch nie so offen mit mir gesprochen, Halvar“, begann die Frau und suchte sichtlich nach den richtigen Worten. Ihr Bruder war hin und wieder impulsiv, aber in jenem Moment gelang es ihr nur schwerlich ihre Entrüstung, seinen Standpunkt und ihre eigene Überzeugung zu bündeln.  
„Ich sage nichts gegen ein mögliches Bündnis mit König Harald. Aber musstest du sogleich an den Verzicht deines Erbes denken? An die kampflose Übergabe unserer Heimat? Meinst du, es nimmt uns noch jemand ernst, wenn du freiwillig auf die Krone verzichtest, Halvar? Man wird uns schneller aus Trøndelag verjagen als wir schauen können!“  
  
Ein bitterböses Lachen erklang. Halvar schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Was hast du jemals für den Fortbestand unseres Königreiches getan, Ása?“  
  
„Ich… Ich…“, stammelte die dunkelblonde Frau und sah ihren Bruder entgeistert an, „Ich… ich versuche dir all mein Wissen weiterzugeben, Halvar. Das ist nicht in Ordnung, was du mir nun vorwirfst! Ich habe immer versucht, dir eine Stütze zu sein!“  
  
„Du hättest womöglich eine bessere Stütze sein können, wenn du einen Gemahl erwählt hättest. Wenn du einen Bund mit einem Herrscher eingegangen wärst. Das hätte unsere Linie gestützt und Blutbande geschmiedet. Zudem wärst du nun womöglich Königin. Das hast du doch immer gewollt“, erwiderte der König trocken.  
  
„Dazu ist es nun zu spät...“  
  
„Das denke ich nicht.“ Halvar nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher und wischte sich schwerfällig den Mund mit dem Handrücken ab. „Schau dich um. Es gibt so viele Männer mit Titel und Ländern, die sich momentan in direkter Nähe befinden. Grún hat gehört, dass es einige gibt, die nicht abgeneigt wären, dich zum Weib zu nehmen. Selbst wenn sie zum Teil bereits ein Weib haben, würden sie dich zu ihrer Hauptfrau machen. Immerhin bist du von edlem Geblüt und mit Titel...“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr… du meinst das nicht ernst...“ Ása schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.  
  
Halvars nüchterner Gesichtsausdruck ließ schlagartig ihren Herzschlag aussetzen.  
  
„Du willst mich, deine eigene Schwester, wie ein Vieh verhökern? Mich dem Meistbietenden wie ein Stück Fleisch anbieten?“ Sie spuckte vor ihren Bruder aus. „Du solltest dich schämen, mich wie eine Dirne verschachern zu wollen!“  
  
„Und du? Was tust du mit mir?“  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.  
  
„Meinst du, dass Vár meine erste Wahl wäre? Du hast mich nicht gefragt, ob ich mein Leben lag mit diesem Mädchen zusammen sein will! Du, Vater und König Olaf, ihr habt über unsere Zukunft entschieden. König Harald hat recht. Ein Mann sollte sich sein Weib selbst erwählen. Aus diesem Grund werde ich den Bund mit Vár auflösen sobald wir heimgekehrt sind.“  
  
„Du riskierst einen Krieg, Halvar. Das sollte dir klar sein.“  
  
Ásas Bruder nickte. Er meinte zu wissen, was er tat. Mit einer Handbewegung entließ er seine Schwester. Sie konnte nun gehen. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen.


	9. Ungewöhnliche Verhältnisse

Kapitel 9 – Ungewöhnliche Verhältnisse

Hatte sie sich jemals zuvor so leer gefühlt? Elend, schlapp und voller Kummer? Jegliches Gefühl, jeder Gedanke schien ihr nun fern. Wie sie es letztlich schaffte ihren Weg zu bestreiten, war ihr ein Rätsel. Ihre Füße schienen das zu tun, was ihrem Geist unmöglich war. Ása atmete immer wieder tief durch, während sie ihr Weg weiter vom eigenen Lager fortführte. Am liebsten hätte sie geschrien oder fürchterlich geweint. Doch es ging nicht. Die Unterredung mit Halvar hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich stumpf und geschlagen fühlte.  
War ihr ihr eigener Bruder in den Rücken gefallen? Hatte sie sich so sehr in ihm täuschen können? Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es durfte nicht sein. Es konnte nicht sein, dass er sich gegen sie wandte. Oder hatte sie ihn bisher wirklich derart bevormundet, dass er sich nun gegen sie entschied? Dass er in König Harald einen Verbündeten fand, der dem jungen Mann das gab, was Ása nicht konnte?

Sie war verzweifelt. Natürlich hatte es Momente in ihrem Leben gegeben, in denen sie sich noch schlechter fühlte, als sie es in jenem Augenblick tat. Jedoch schienen jene Grausamkeiten nun schlicht weit entfernt. Die Zeit hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die klaffenden Wunden ein wenig Heilung fanden. Der Abstand machte es leichter mit ihnen umzugehen. Einen fortwährenden Schmerz empfand Ása weiterhin, wenn sie ihre Nichte Greta ansah. Dies war eine bittersüße Pein. Ohne Alva hätte es Greta niemals gegeben. Ohne Greta würde Ása etwas Entscheidendes im Leben fehlen. Ohne ihren Sonnenschein, der ihr Leben turbulenter und bunter machte, als sie es sich jemals hatte vorstellen können. Wenn sie nicht für sich kämpfte, dann musste sie es für Greta tun. Das arme Kind hatte in seinem kurzen Leben bereits so viel durchmachen müssen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Halvar seine Worte nicht wahrmachte. Er konnte Ása nicht dazu zwingen, sich einen Mann zu suchen. Aber genauso wenig hatte sie das Recht, einen Bund mit Vár zu bestimmen. Womöglich war ein Bündnis mit dem König von Vestfold doch nicht das Schlechteste, obwohl Ása den Gedanken nicht loswurde, dass Harald ganz eigene Pläne verfolgte, die er ihnen allen noch vorenthielt. Ob Helga einen Rat wusste? Immerhin schien sie den König und seinen Bruder deutlich länger zu kennen. Doch wann kannte man jemanden? Konnte man überhaupt sicher sein, jemanden zu kennen? Konnte man…

„Prinzessin Ása. Auf ein Wort, bitte.“  
Eine Stimme rief nach ihr, während die Frau ihren Weg durch die benachbarten Lager fortsetzte. Wie lange man womöglich nach ihr verlangte, vermochte Ása nicht zu sagen. So tief, wie sie in ihren Gedanken versunken war, konnte sie nicht ausschließen, dass sie die Bitte jener Frau, die nach ihr rief, bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Als sich die Angesprochene jedoch umdrehte, wünschte sie sich, sie hätte dies nicht getan.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich mit Euch zu besprechen hätte“, meinte Ása entschieden und setzte ihren Weg fort. Ihre Worte entsprachen der Wahrheit. Zumal sie in ihrem desolaten Zustand jeglichen Umgang vorgezogen hätte, als jene hellblonde Frau, die sich so leicht nicht abschütteln ließ.

Prinzessin Ellisif lief eiligen Schrittes neben Ása her, während die Menschen in den benachbarten Lagern von Jarl Vik und König Harald den Vorbereitungen des Tages nachgingen. Abermals versuchte die Dänin Ása zum Stehen zu bringen. Als sie ihr die Hand auf den linken Arm legte, hielt ihr Gegenüber an. Jedoch verflüchtigte sich das leichte Lächeln der Frau, als sie in Ásas Gesicht schaute. Kälte blickte ihr aus grünen Augen entgegen. Auch wenn Ása ihrer verstorbenen Schwester bald bis aufs Haar glich, war Alvas Blick niemals derart düster gewesen, wie der jener Frau, die Ellisif nun gegenüberstand. Schwer schluckte sie. Die Zuversicht hatte sie nun verlassen.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg bevor ich mich vergesse“, wurde sie leise gewarnt.

Perplex tat die kleinere Frau, wie ihr geheißen. Ása setzte ihre Weg unbeirrt in Richtung Norden fort. Resigniert schaute Ellisif ihr für einige Momente hinterher. Noch nie zuvor, war sie ohne Respekt behandelt worden. Sie war die Tochter eines Königs. Niemand sollte die Frechheit besitzen und sie wie eine einfache Magd stehenlassen. Zumal Ása ebenfalls von hoher Herkunft war und somit wusste, welche Beleidigung sie mit dieser Haltung beging. Schnell raffte die blonde Frau deshalb ihre Röcke und schloss abermals zu Ása auf.

„Ihr solltet nicht vergessen, dass ihr keinerlei Recht an dem Kind besitzt!“  
Ellisifs Stimme war ruhig und dennoch meinte Ása, dass sie ihr jedes Wort förmlich ins Gesicht spie. Ihre Worte trafen die Norwegerin wie eine Ohrfeige. Allem Anschein nach war Ellisif keine einfältige Gegnerin für die sie Ása bisher gehalten hatte. Sie kam gleich zum eigentlichen Kern.

„Was wollt Ihr? Mir drohen? Der Schwester Eurer einst so guten Freundin?“  
Ása lachte auf. Dass ihr nicht das Lachen im Hals steckenblieb, glich einem Wunder. Ihr war nach allem, nur nicht nach Lachen.  
„Ihr habt jegliches Recht über Gretas Zukunft verwirkt. Ihr habt dafür gesorgt, dass ein kleines Kind, kaum dem Säuglingsalter entwachsen, mehrere Wochen auf See verbrachte! Ihr habt das leibliche Kind Eures Gemahls wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt! Gemeinsam habt Ihr Euch eines unschuldigen Kindes entledigt, um eine unbefleckte Zukunft aufzubauen! Was wollt Ihr also noch? Sprecht!“

Kurz schien Ellisif zu zögern. Ása war anders als sie es von Alva kannte. Auch wenn beide Frauen Zwillinge waren und sie bei Ásas Anblick schlagartig an die Verstorbene erinnert wurde, lagen die Unterschiede auf der Hand. Vor Ellisif stand eine Frau, die es gewohnt war, das zu bekommen für das sie kämpfte. Vor ihr stand eine Kriegerin, ein verbissenes Weib. Dass Ása keinen Mann an ihrer Seite besaß, wunderte die dänische Prinzessin nun nicht mehr. Dennoch war auch sie keineswegs dazu bereit, klein beizugeben. Sie hatte die Chance nutzen wollen, um für klare Verhältnisse zu sorgen.

„Es wird niemanden interessieren, wie das Mädchen in Eure Obhut gekommen ist“, stellte die blonde Frau deshalb klar und schenkte Ása ein falsches Lächeln, „Sie ist sein Kind und als ihr Vater hat er das Recht über seine Tochter zu bestimmen. Er hat das Recht, sie nach Hause zurückzuholen. Ich bin hier, um Euch daran zu erinnern. Auf Vik seid Ihr in Kattegat ja nicht eingegangen. Er hat es noch im Guten versucht.“

Ása hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Am liebsten wäre sie Ellisif an die Kehle gesprungen. Aber was sollte es nützen, wenn sie sie angriff? Würden Viks Leute sie verschonen, wenn sie sein Weib niederstreckte? Immerhin war ihr Bruder König und weilte, im Gegensatz zu Ellisifs Vater, in direkter Nähe. Dennoch war sich Ása nicht sicher, ob ihr nicht auch von anderer Seite Gefahr drohte. Von Sylka hatte sie gehört, dass König Harald nach wie vor in seinen Illusionen verhaftet geblieben war. Sollte sie Ellisif so nah an Haralds Lager angreifen, hatte Ása womöglich noch schneller eine Axt im Rücken als ihr lieb war. Wenn Ellisif sie in Aufruhr versetzen wollte, dann musste sie es ihr gleichtun. Jedenfalls wollte sie es versuchen.

„Findet Ihr eigentlich in den Schlaf, Prinzessin? Ihr, die in Kauf genommen habt, das Kind einer guten Freundin ins Unglück zu schicken? Womöglich bestrafen Euch die Götter dafür, dass ihr Verrat an Alva begangen habt. Womöglich bestrafen sie Euch deshalb mit Unfruchtbarkeit oder warum habt Ihr Eurem Gemahl noch keinen Erben geschenkt? Nach bald vier Jahren sollte dies doch möglich gewesen sein.“

Ellisif wurde schlagartig bleich. Anscheinend hatte Ása einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Gut so, denn ihr Gegenüber wäre mit dafür verantwortlich gewesen, wenn Greta die lange Überfahrt von Dänemark nach Trøndelag einst nicht überlebt hätte.

„Womöglich kann sich König Harald glücklich schätzen, dass Ihr Vik seiner vorgezogen habt. So bleibt es ihm erspart, sich mit einer schönen, aber unfruchtbaren Frau an seiner Seite zu schmücken. Denn an Vik kann es nicht liegen, dass Ihr nicht empfangen habt. Greta ist schließlich der beste Beweis für seine Manneskraft.“

„Wie kannst du es wagen, du… du… du...“  
Nichts erinnerte mehr an die sonst so liebliche Gestalt. Prinzessin Ellisifs Gesicht glich beinah einer Fratze. Ása hatte ohne Umschweife wohl jenen Grund getroffen, warum Vik plötzlich wieder Interesse an seiner Tochter zeigte. Sein zweites Weib hatte es bisher noch nicht vollbracht ihm ein Kind zu schenken. Greta war die einzige Erbin ihres Vaters, während Ellisif nicht jünger wurde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen weiteren Erben sank von Tag zu Tag.

„Ich an Eurer Stelle würde mich dahin zurückziehen, woher ich gekommen bin, Prinzessin“, flüsterte Ása Ellisif ins Ohr, während sie der kleineren Frau nach außen hin freundschaftlich den rechten Oberarm tätschelte, „Oder wollt Ihr schlafende Hunde wecken?“

Ellisifs Blick schwankte zwischen Wut, Unsicherheit und Verwirrung. Sie setzte zum Sprechen an, doch Ása unterbrach sie bevor sie zu Wort kam.  
„Bedenkt, dass es keinen tieferen Wahn gibt, als verschmähte Liebe. Mein Bruder und König Harald werden ein Bündnis eingehen. Womöglich muss ich Euch dafür dankbar sein, dass Ihr den Platz in Haralds Herz und Bett endlich geräumt habt.“

Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, ließ Ása Ellisif stehen. Die Furcht in ihren Augen sprach Bände. Wahrscheinlich war dies einer jener Gründe, warum Ellisif Haralds Nähe mied. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm. Ob sie sich schon immer vor ihm gefürchtet und ihm deshalb die schier unmögliche Quest auferlegt hatte oder, ob es die Angst vor seiner Rache war, konnte Ása nicht sagen. Es war nicht ihre Art Furcht zu verbreiten. Es war auch nicht ihr Wille, sich König Harald an den Hals zu werfen. Sicherlich mochte der Herrscher aus Vestfold ein galanter Gesprächspartner sein. Er verstand es zuweilen auch zu kokettieren. Jedoch war Ása noch nicht so weit gesunken, um sich für den Schutz eines Mannes in dessen Bett zu begeben. Greta würde sie mit allem schützen, was ihr zur Verfügung stand, dies war außer Frage. Aber Ása war auch ein Vorbild für das Mädchen. Sie würde sie verteidigen, komme was wolle. Dafür, so war sie sich sicher, sollte ihre Liebe zum Kind reichen. Sich von einem Mann, wer auch immer es sein mochte, berühren zu lassen, um sich seiner Gunst und seines Schutzes gewiss zu sein, entsprach niemals ihrer Natur.  
Dennoch musste sie versuchen mit Halvar zu sprechen. Was auch immer zwischen den Geschwistern im Argen lag, hatte nichts mit Gretas Sicherheit zu tun. Ása wusste, dass ihr Bruder seine Nichte aus tiefster Seele liebte. Denn in ihr lebte ein Stück der verstorbenen Schwester weiter.


	10. Wahrheit sprechen

Kapitel 10 – Wahrheit sprechen  
  
„Was ist geschehen? Halvar?“ Ein kurzer Blick in Ásas Gesicht verriet ihrer Freundin, dass etwas im Argen lag. Nach all den Jahren verstanden sie sich mittlerweile blind.  
  
„Auch“, begann die Prinzessin und rieb sich unsicher die Stirn, „Wir haben uns gestritten. Er war ganz schön direkt und hat mich mit seinen Anschuldigungen teils tief getroffen. Aber du wirst nicht glauben, wer mir danach aufgelauert hat...“  
  
Sylka stutzte. Sie überlegte, hob eine Augenbraue und blinzelte schließlich vermehrt. „Vik?“, flüsterte sie, damit Greta und Helga in ihrem Spiel nicht unterbrochen wurden.  
  
„Viel schlimmer. Sie war es.“ Eilig zog Ása ihre Freundin mit sich, ein wenig abseits vom Unterstand weg. Was sie Sylka zu sagen hatte, war nicht für die Ohren eines Kindes bestimmt. „Sie hat mir gedroht. Sie wollen Greta zurück! Verstehst du, Sylka? Sie wollen mir das Kind wegnehmen!“  
  
„Das können sie nicht! Das dürfen sie nicht!“ Entsetzen stand der blonden Frau ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
Fahrig fuhr sich Ása durch ihre Haare. Es fiel ihr schwer, nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Leider doch… Er ist ihr Vater. Selbst wenn Alva noch am Leben wäre, würde ihr Wort nichts gelten. Du weißt das!“  
  
„Greta hätte damals sterben können! Welcher Vater macht so etwas?!“  
  
„Welche Frau lässt zu, dass ein unschuldiges Kind weggeschickt wird? Welche Frau verlangt von ihrem Gatten, sich seiner Vorgeschichte zu entledigen… Sylka, er bleibt ihr Vater! Ich habe keinerlei Rechte! Greta hat keinerlei Rechte! Am Ende interessiert es niemanden, was sie will! Sie kennt ihn gar nicht mehr! Sie weiß noch nicht einmal, dass er ihr Vater ist!“  
Ása war den Tränen nahe. Eine Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Wut machte sich in ihr breit. Eben hatte sie Ellisif noch die Stirn geboten, doch nun brach die ungeschönte Wahrheit über sie herein.  
  
„Sie hat immer noch nicht nach ihm gefragt?“ Unsicher sah Sylka ihre Freundin an. Ása schüttelte langsam den Kopf und blinzelte eilig eine aufkommende Träne weg.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Greta ahnt, dass ich mich vor dem Moment fürchte“, begann sie langsam. „Sie fragt hin und wieder nach Alva. Wo sie ist, wie sie war, ob sie ihr ähnlich ist. Ihr diese Fragen zu beantworten, fällt mir nicht immer leicht. Es ist jedes Mal ein Stich ins Herz. Aber Greta hat noch nie direkt über ihren Vater gefragt. Sie weiß nur, dass er sie zu uns bringen ließ. Ich könnte ihr dennoch niemals sagen, dass Vik ein Hallodri ist. Womöglich weiß sie es unterbewusst bereits und fragt deshalb nicht nach ihm?“  
  
„Hm, möglich...“, murmelte Sylka nachdenklich, „Dennoch müssen wir mit Halvar und Grún sprechen. Es geht nicht an, dass Vik Greta zu sich nimmt. Er mag ihr Erzeuger sein, aber ein Vater wird er niemals werden. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, wie wir ihn auf Distanz halten. Du wirst sehen, Ása. Halvar mag ein Hitzkopf sein, aber er wird dich und Greta niemals fallen lassen.“  
  
Sylkas Zuversicht tat gut. Dennoch wusste auch die blonde Schildfrau, dass es ein harter Kampf werden mochte, Vik davon abzuhalten seine Tochter wieder zu sich zu nehmen.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sylka sollte Recht behalten. Als beide Frauen das Gespräch mit Halvar und Grún suchten, war jeglicher Streit vom Morgen vergessen. Sie alle fürchteten um Gretas Zukunft. Ellisifs Drohungen waren eindeutig. Vik würde sich früher oder später das Recht herausnehmen und sein Kind zurückholen. Was dies für sie alle, doch vor allem für Greta, bedeuten sollte, konnten sie sich zu jenem Zeitpunkt noch nicht ausmalen. Zumal Ellisif leider in einem Punkt Wahrheit sprach: egal, wie sie das Blatt drehten und wendeten, weder Ása noch Halvar besaßen Rechte an Greta. Solange Vik, als ihr Vater, lebte, zählte sein Wort mehr als ihre Taten. Die Obhut bei Onkel und Tante war von seinem Willen abhängig. Gretas Meinung besaß wenig Gewicht. Sie war unmündig und hatte sich zu fügen.  
In Ásas Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Fieberhaft überlegte sie seit jenem Vormittag, wie sie es wohl schaffen konnten, dieses Schicksal abzuwenden. Halvar und Grún hatten ihr versprochen, es ihr gleichzutun. Noch immer wussten sie sich keinen eindeutigen Rat. Genauso wenig wusste Ása, wie sie Helga in das drohende Schlamassel einbinden konnte. Wenn sie Greta während ihrer Abwesenheit im Lager bei der Frau ließ, musste diese im Bilde sein. Falls Ellisif im Schutze der Schlacht die Situation für sich nutzen wollte, um das Kind zu sich zu holen, musste Helga wissen, was eventuell drohte. Nur wie sollte sie Helga gegenüber die Wahrheit aussprechen, ohne sie gar zu verschrecken?  
  
Nun war bereits der Abend über das Lager hereingebrochen. Greta war von ihrer Tante zu Bett gebracht worden. Sylka hatte die Grübelei ihrer Freundin und gleichermaßen auch ihre eigenen trüben Gedanken nicht mehr ausgehalten und war bereits vor einigen Stunden hinaus in die dunkle Nacht verschwunden. Ása hatte einen Verdacht, wo sich ihre Freundin aus Kindertagen herumtrieb. Sie konnte es ihr nicht ankreiden. Vielleicht war dies einfach Sylkas Art mit der Wucht der Realität umzugehen. Etwas Ablenkung hatte noch nie geschadet. Solange sich Sylka mit ihrer neuesten Eroberung nicht unglücklich machte, wollte Ása ihr diese Liebelei auch nicht ausreden. Obwohl sie sich für ihre Freundin insgeheim einen Gefährten mit weniger schlechtem Ruf wünschte als den Bruder des Königs. Sie verzog kurz ihr Gesicht. Nein, sie hätte wohl jeden anderen Mann an Sylkas Seite Halfdan vorgezogen.  
Ein leises Geräusch unweit des hinteren Zeltbereichs durchbrach Ásas Gedanken. Man hätte es fälschlicherweise als Wind an den Zeltplanen interpretieren können, wären nicht gedämpfte Schritte zu vernehmen gewesen. Eilig griff die Frau nach ihrem Schwert, welches unweit neben ihrem provisorischen Lager ruhte. Ein dunkler, mannshoher Schatten tauchte kaum später auf. Auch wenn sie den ungebetenen Gast im gedimmten Öllicht recht schnell erkannte, wusste sie nicht, was sie von seinem unangekündigten Erscheinen halten sollte. Lieber hielt sie die Waffe weiterhin gezückt.  
  
„Was wollt Ihr? Sylka ist nicht da. Ich dachte, sie sei bei Euch.“  
  
Ein seltenes, verschmitztes Lächeln huschte über Halfdans Lippen als er näher ins Licht trat. „Das ist sie auch. Sie schläft tief und fest. Hat gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich aus dem Lager verschwunden bin. Ich wollte mit Euch sprechen, allein.“  
  
„Was wollt Ihr mitten in der Nacht, was nicht bis zum nächsten Tag hat warten können?“, wollte Ása skeptisch wissen.  
  
„Ihr solltet Eure Wachen vor dem Zelt austauschen“, meinte der Mann stattdessen, „Wenn ich Euch etwas Böses gewollt hätte, dann hätten sie mich weder kommen, noch gehen sehen.“  
  
„Wie Ihr seht, kann ich sehr gut auf mich allein aufpassen.“  
  
„Ihr auf Euch schon. Doch was ist mit Eurer Nichte? Ihr solltet sie besser schützen.“  
  
„Was geht Euch das Kind an, Halfdan Haraldsbruder?“ Ásas Hand umklammerte immer noch den Knauf ihres Schwertes. Sie hatte die Waffen noch nicht sinken gelassen.  
  
„Nichts. Mir sollte ihr Schicksal gleich sein.“ Der Mann zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Aber ich habe euch gesehen, Euch und die dänische Prinzessin.“  
  
„Schickt Euch Euer Bruder?“, verlangte Ása zu wissen.  
  
Halfdan schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Bruder ist mit den Gedanken überall, nur nicht hier. Er weiß nicht, dass ich Euch aufsuche. Ich bin aus eigenem Interesse hier. Ich habe euch gesehen und seit diesem Morgen frage ich mich, was zwischen euch für eine Verbindung herrscht. Sylka schweigt dazu wie ein Grab. Ihr hingegen wart kurz davor dem Miststück das hübsche Köpfchen einzuschlagen, leugnet es nicht.“  
  
Ása schloss kurz die Augen. Es machte keinen Sinn, Halfdan anzulügen. Er war ein Krieger. Er erkannte, wie die Körpersprache einen Menschen verriet. Dennoch ging es ihn nichts an, was sie mit Ellisif zu schaffen hatte.  
  
„Hättet Ihr mich aufgehalten?“, wollte Ása stattdessen von dem Mann wissen, der es sich nun dort bequem gemacht hatte, wo Sylka sonst nächtigte. Ob er wusste, dass seine neueste Eroberung auf Reisen zusammen mit Ása in einem provisorischen Raum ruhte? Langsam ließ Ása das Schwert sinken.  
  
Als Antwort hob Halfdan lediglich fragend die linke Augenbraue.  
  
„Dachte ich mir fast.“ Ása schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor sie Halfdan direkt ansah. „Wie Ihr bereits sagtet: Ellisif ist ein Miststück. Ich weiß, dass Ihr dies wisst. Und ich weiß es aus meiner ganz eigenen Verbindung mit ihr.“  
  
„Ich kann helfen. Immerhin sind mein Bruder und Euer Bruder neuerdings Verbündete.“  
  
Abermals schüttelte Ása den Kopf. Wie sich Halfdan um Ellisif kümmerte, wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen.  
  
„Ich bin nicht dumm, Prinzessin.“ Halfdan war von seinem Platz aufgestanden. „Ich habe Eure Wut, aber auch Eure Angst gesehen. Er ist der Kindsvater, nicht wahr? Der dänische Jarl ist der Vater des Mädchens.“  
  
Jegliche Farbe war plötzlich aus Ásas Gesicht gewichen. Mit einem Scheppern fiel das Schwert zu Boden. War es so offensichtlich? War sie so leicht zu durchschauen, dass selbst ein Schlächter wie Halfdan herausfand, was Ása am meisten fürchtete?  
  
„Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu fürchten. Ich will weder Euch, noch dem Mädchen etwas Böses. Ich will nur verstehen. Ich kann Euch womöglich helfen. Ihr müsst nur mit mir sprechen.“  
  
„Ihr wollt mir helfen? Ihr?“ Ása lachte auf, obwohl ihr nicht nach Lachen zumute war. „Mir helfen? Dem einzigen, dem ihr helfen wollt, ist Euer Bruder! Harald kann froh sein, dass Vik dieses treulose, unfruchtbare Weib an seiner statt genommen hat!“  
  
„Ich kann meinem Bruder noch die Augen öffnen, Ihr seid dazu nicht mehr fähig“, stellte Halfdan trocken fest, „Statt Euch in Selbstmitleid und Vorwürfen zu verlieren, solltet Ihr lieber sprechen. Ich meine meine Worte ernst. Fragt Sylka, wenn Ihr mir nicht traut. Ich halte mein Wort.“  
  
„Ellisif war die beste Freundin meiner Schwester, nachdem Alva Trøndelag verlassen hatte. Sie war ihre Stütze, als ich es nicht mehr sein konnte“, brach es wie eine Welle plötzlich aus Ása heraus. Wut und Schmerz mischte sich in jenem Moment mit abgrundtiefen Hass. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie nun jedem erzählt, wie sie zu Vik und Ellisif stand. Ob Halfdan es genau auf einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch angelegt hatte?  
„Alva und Vik hatten sich vor rund sieben Jahren beim Opferfest in Tissø kennengelernt. Unsere Mutter hatte in der Gegend Verwandte, die wir in diesem Zusammenhang besuchten. Unser Vater hatte uns Schwestern mit einem kleinen Gefolge allein reisen lassen. Er war sich sicher, dass wir dort über die Gebräuche lernen mochten. Das haben wir auch. Nur bin ich nach dem Opferfest allein zurückgekehrt. Alva war mit einem jungen, schmucken Jarl durchgebrannt.“  
  
Halfdans Mine war undurchschaubar. Ausdruckslos war sein Gesicht, während Ása ihm, einen Fremden, von ihrem Schmerz erzählte. Aber waren sie sich wirklich derart fremd, wie die Frau meinte? Dachte sie nicht insgeheim einen Verbündeten im Geiste mit Halfdan gefunden zu haben? Eine weitere Person, die Ellisif und Vik bald genauso verabscheute, wie sie es tat?  
  
„Ich habe sie für ihren Mut und ihren Egoismus gleichermaßen bewundert und verabscheut. Unser Vater hat getobt, als ich allein nach Trøndelag zurückkehrte. Doch zu dieser Zeit, so munkelte man, waren Vik und sie bereits den Bund eingegangen. Kaum darauf erzählte man sich, dass meine Schwester froher Hoffnung war. Es stimmte, sie trug Greta unter ihrem Herzen. Für unseren Vater war es eine Schmach. Eine unerzogene Tochter, eine Prinzessin obendrein, die einen einfachen Jarl heiratete. Einen Mann, der es noch nicht einmal für nötig gehalten hatte, ihren Vater um Erlaubnis zu bitten. Vik hat niemanden gebeten, um Alva freien zu dürfen. Ich habe versucht, ihn Alva auszureden als es noch möglich war. Doch sie warf mir vor, neidisch zu sein.“  
  
War es nicht albern, einem Schlächter wie Halfdan das Herz auszuschütten? Womöglich, dennoch fühlte es sich für Ása richtig an. Es tat gut, sich den Schmerz von der Seele zu reden.  
  
„Es benötigte Zeit, bis ich meine Schwester verstand. Ich konnte ihr nicht mehr Gram sein. Sie war doch meine Schwester.“ Ob Halfdan sie verstand? Ein leichtes, wohl unbewusstes Nicken meinte Ása soeben gesehen zu haben, als sie den Mann ansah. „Wir hielten heimlich Kontakt. Unser Vater wusste nichts davon. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt, als wir, Ihr und Euer Bruder, zusammen mit den Söhnen Ragnars das Mittelmeer bereisten, starb meine Schwester an Schwindsucht. Ellisif, ihre beste Freundin, wollte sich um das Kind kümmern. Aber sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen nahm sie Vik zum Mann und schickte Greta fort.“  
  
„Moment… Dann war das Mädchen...“ Dass ein Krieger wie Halfdan entsetzt dreinschauen konnte, verwunderte Ása kurzzeitig. Aber der Schmerz saß immer noch zu tief, um nicht die ungeschönte Wahrheit auszusprechen.  
  
„Ja, Greta war kaum der Brust entwöhnt. Ihr habt mich verstanden, Halfdan. Es hat weder ihren Vater, noch sein neues Weib interessiert, was mit dem Kind auf der langen Reise nach Trøndelag geschehen mochte. Sie haben sich ihrer einfach entledigt!“  
  
Mittlerweile war es Ása gleich, was der Mann von ihr denken mochte. Es war ihr gleich, ob Halfdan dachte, dass sie ein einfältiges Ding war, indem sie ihm die Wahrheit über Gretas Herkunft offenbarte. Ihre Wut hatte sie dazu verleitet, allen guten Vorsätzen abzuschwören. Sie hasste ihren Schwager und sein Weib zu sehr, um diese Gefühle noch für sich zu behalten. Zumal sie sicher war, dass auch Halfdan beide noch mehr verabscheuen sollte, wenn er die Wahrheit kannte. Denn, wohl oder übel, spielte sein Bruder Harald ebenfalls eine nicht minder große Rolle in diesem Durcheinander.  
  
„Euer Bruder kann sich glücklich schätzen, dass Ellisif ihn nicht erwählt hat“, fuhr Ása deshalb fort, „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, dann hat sie ihn niemals gewollt. Ein Weib, das einem Mann eine solche Quest auferlegt, wie Ellisif es mit Harald getan hat, will diesen Mann nicht. Bestenfalls will sie ihn zum Narren halten. Ellisif ist ein Weib ohne Ehre im Leib. Sie hat das Kind ihres Gemahls und ihrer Freundin wissentlich in den Tod geschickt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Greta bei ihrem Großvater unbeschadet ankam. Womöglich ist es die Rache der Götter, dass sie Vik nun kein Kind gebären vermag...“  
  
„Freya wird sie dafür richten!“, brach es plötzlich aus dem Krieger heraus. Halfdans Züge waren deutlich verhärtet. Sein Blick war derart kühl, sodass es Ása kurz schauderte. Jedoch war sie noch nicht am Ende ihrer Erzählung abgekommen.  
  
„Vielleicht, und dennoch wollen sie mir nun Greta wegnehmen... Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ein kleines Kind weinen kann… Gretas Flehen ging mir nach unserer Rückkehr aus dem Süden durch Mark und Bein… Sie hat mich für ihre Mutter gehalten! Fremd an jenem Ort schien ich plötzlich ihr rettender Anker. Sie dachte, ihre Mutter wäre zurückgekehrt. Doch war ich nicht Alva. Ich sah aus wie Gretas geliebte Mutter, doch war ich es nicht. Ein Kind versteht das nicht, Halfdan. Ihr Flehen, ihr Rufen nach ihrer Mutter, der ich bis aufs Haar glich, es letztlich doch nicht war, brach dem Kind abermals das Herz! Versteht Ihr nun, dass ich ihnen niemals Greta kampflos überlassen kann?! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass sie dem Kind aufs Neue die Seele brechen!“


End file.
